The Dark Wolf
by dax0042
Summary: Samuel, Princess, Anna, and King meet a black wolf named Cain. He offers them a home, but is he really offering them that, or is he planning something else?
1. Meet Cain

**This story is take place between "A Howliday of love" and "Home." Both stories belong to Uncle Sam The Man. We are teaming up to make this story, so please enjoy and leave reviews.**

* * *

It had been one week since Samuel and Terra (Princess) had forgiven King for being so evil. And now that he had changed his ways, King took the time to get to know his grand-pup, Anna. They were four happy wolves, just living together as a real family.

As the sun crept over the trees, its rays shined through the entrance of the den and right into Sam's eyes. Using his paw as a shield, the sleepy wolf awoke with a yawn. He stretched and sniffed the air.

"It's morning already," he smiled. Looking over to his sleeping mate, Sam leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Terra opened her eyes and smiled. She loved the way her husband would wake her.

"Good morning, Sam," she said and got up. The lovely alpha looked over at her father. King was in the corner of the den, with Anna snuggled up next to him. They looked so happy. Terra turned turned to Sam and gave him the "let them sleep" look.

Sam nodded. Then the two of them left the den and went to go hunting for some breakfast.

Sam and Terra made their way up a dirt path that was used by human hikers. The smell of humans made the two wolves nervous, but they pressed on up the trail. Reaching the top, Sam's jaw dropped, and Terra almost threw up from the sight they saw.

There, laying on the trail in a pool of blood was a dead wolf!

A female wolf!

"What do you think happened, Sam?" Terra asked him, her voice shaking badly.

Sam looked at the female and shook his head sadly. "No idea," he said. It was a hard thing to see, and from the look of the body, she had been killed just last night. Sam walked up to the body and began to inspect the body. She looked reverentially clean, except for a bite wound to the side of her neck.

"This female was killed by a wolf!" Sam stated firmly. Terra looked around to find a clue or anything to help them know where her attacker came from. There wasn't much to go on, other than a few drops of blood and a few wolf tracks, still, Sam felt that the killer was still hanging around nearby.

Back at the den, King was still sleeping, but Anna awoke. _I really have to go._ The pup though. She looked at her grandfather to make sure he was still asleep, then, Anna ran out of the den. The little pup saw a bush and went to do her business.

As Anna went behind the bush, a big black wolf with bright red eyes jumped out from behind a tree and walked up to her. He smiled and showed his teeth to her. "Hello little pup," he greeted. "Are you out here all by yourself?"

Anna was so scared that she peed. Anna opened her mouth to speak, but noting came out. The black wolf began walking toward her. His red eyes were fixed on her. He was only a few feet from her when King tackled him to the ground. Anna watched as her grandfather pinned the black wolf down.

"Who are you?!" King demanded.

"Cain," the black wolf replied, struggling to get the older alpha off of him. "Get off of me! This is no way to treat a pack leader!" Cain shouted, but King refused to get off of him.

"Why were you going to attack my granddaughter?" King asked Cain, pressing his paw against his neck.

Cain looked up at the older alpha. "I wasn't going to hurt her," he growled. "I'm was going to ask her if she had seen a female wolf around. You see, one of my alphas got lost during a hunt last week, and I've been trying to find her."

King thought for a minute. If Cain had wanted to hurt Anna, he would have done it already. So, he shrugged and said, "I'm sorry." Then King got off of Cain and let him get up. "I'm King by the way."

"You're forgiven, King," Cain and shook his paw, accepting his apology.

Cain looked around. "So...Where do y-" he began to ask, but was cut off when he heard a twig to snap behind him. Cain turned around and saw the most beautiful wolf he had even seen.

It was Terra. "Father, are you and Anna alright?" she asked, then looked at Cain with a frown. "Who the hell is this?"

Cain raised his paw in the air as if to strike her. Terra took up a defensive stance, ready for him to attack, but instead, Cain plucked a flower from the bush beside him and placed it gently in her hair. King looked at Terra, then Anna then at Cain. What was he doing?

"You are so beautiful," he said commenting her on her good looks. "My name is Cain. What's your name?"

"Princess," Terra said, "Anna is my daughter. King is my father. He was the leader of the...Alpha pack." Her father had was the only one who still called her Princess, so she was only bending the truth rather than lying.

Terra turned toward the hill and howled.

"Why did you do that?" Cain said confused.

"I need to introduce you to someone." Terra said as Sam came running down the hill.

"What's wrong? Ya need something?" Sam said and then noticed Cain. "Uh... sweetheart, who's this?"

_Sweetheart? _Cain thought to himself. _Who is this guy?_

"Sam, this is Cain." Terra said introducing Cain before introducing Sam. "Cain, this is Sam, my mate."

"Your mate?" Cain said shocked.

His shocked expression was viable to see. Cain sat in shock with mixed emotions of anger and jealousy within his mind. This girl he had just met had just said that she had a mate. And this was unacceptable, and Cain began to think about on what to do now.

Should he just leave and go back to his pack? Or should he invite these wolves to his pack.

Cain looked at Terra and knew what he was going to do now. "You four should come with me to my pack," he smiled, and pointed to hills in the west. "We are always looking for new members and I think you four will love it there."

Terra, King, Sam and Anna huddled up and began to debate on what would be the best course of action to take. But as they did this, an evil smile crept across Cain's face, as he stared lustfully at Terra.

_Just you wait, Princess. I'll have you as my mate by the next full moon._ Cain thought to himself.


	2. The long trip

**HEY EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM HERE! I am just delivering the next chapter of "The Dark Wolf!" I Just want to thank my good friend Dax working with me on this story! Anyway, enough of my rambling and HAPPY READING!**

* * *

The family of wolves walked along the forest path, trailing closely behind the black furred wolf they had just met, who had offered them shelter in his back. But, to Sam, something seemed off bout this wolf. While at first impressions Cain seemed to be a rather kind wolf, he seemed to give off an aura that did not sit well with the cream colored wolf and his family. Deciding to get a better read on the black furred wolf, Samuel cautiously approached him, which did not go unnoticed by the large Alpha, who turned and offered a, as Sam observed, a half-heated smile as he spoke.

"Aw," Cain began in a deep bass, a hint of annoyance in his voice, which perturbed Sam, "Princess's mate. Sam, is it?" A bit unnerved by Cain's, as Sam noticed, somewhat forced kindness as he spoke through clenched teeth, Sam, with as much respect and civility as he could muster in his family's current situation, quickly corrected the dark Alpha.

"Samuel, sir," he answered in his signature Irish baritone, "friends and family call me Sam." Cain tilted his add at this information, and seemed to take on an expression of insult and hurt.

"But are we not friends, my dear Omega?" This made Sam stop suddenly, which seemed to confuse the others in the group. With a wary attitude, Sam inquired something of Cain.

"How did you know I was an Omega?" Behind the two males, King and Terra looked worriedly at each other, silently fearing that perhaps this Alpha our his followers had been watching them since they arrived int he territory, Anna, on the other paw was simply minding her own business, more specifically trying to stay warm in the freezing winter snow. Noticing that her daughter was shivering violently, Terra quickly pulled the still very small pup toward her, while also paying close attention to the interaction her mate was having with Cain, who merely laughed at the former's question.

"It is really just the way you walk," Cain answered, a knowing smile on his face, "You keep your tail lowered, your ears slightly back, and off course how you addressed me as 'sir.' It is the clear mark of an Omega." Sam, a bit unsettled by Cain's obvious skills in deduction, decided to that there was little point in telling the black furred wolf he was mistaken.

"Yes," Samuel sighed as he began to walk again, quickly followed by his family as Cain walked alongside him, " I am an Omega. But, I became one by choice." This seemed to peak Cain's interest. Noticing the large Alpha's inquisitive gaze, Sam continued. "Believe it our not I was actually second-in-command in King's All Alpha Pack." Looking back to King, Cain noticed that the older male seemed to lower his head in what appeared to be shame. Taking that into consideration for his plans, Cain returned his attention to Sam.

"Was it something that happened between the two of you that made you want to become an Omega?" Sam couldn't tell if Cain was being genuine in his curiosity, but he decided to humor him nonetheless. But as he spoke, bitter memories plagued his mind as he gave a hard stare into the falling snow.

"A multitude of somethings, but I don't want to talk about it" Sam responded in a low, unnerving growling, which did not go unnoticed by King, who lowered his head further, which did not go unnoticed by Terra, who pressed her side against his in comfort, earning a side smile from her father in return. Even though King had only just redeemed himself, he knew it was a long road ahead before his son-in-law could fully trust, even though the latter had said "a big wolf does not hold grudges." Anna, however, wasn't paying attention. With the wind dying down she was wasn't so cold anymore, and was now frolicking in the snow which practically buried her up to her chest, not that she really minded. Without a care in the world, she bounded ahead of her father and Cain as they continued their conversation.

"And you don't have to talk about it, my friend, that is," Cain caught himself as he remembered his earlier question to the cream colored wolf, "if we are friends, off course?" Taking a moment to contemplate an answer, Sam finally looked to Cain, hazel eyes meeting red as he offered an answer.

"No," he said promptly, making everyone stop in their tracks once again "not friends." Catching the look of surprise toward his bluntness on Cain's face, Sam turned to Terra and King, both frozen in place at his answer. Looking back to Cain, Sam could the black wolf slowly start to bare his fangs, clearly insulted. Thinking quickly, Sam calmly added, "not yet, but perhaps in time we can get there," he finished with a smile. This seemed to calm Cain a little bit had he relaxed his mouth into a smile of his own, his fangs now covered, but not before Sam noticed that stuck between two of them was a piece of bloody fur, fur he recognized as the same shade that belonged to the dead female that he and Terra had found earlier. Sam was suddenly pulled from his trance as he noticed Cain offer a paw to him, a smile still present. With a half smile, Sam took the paw with his own, shaking it. But as Cain shook his paw, Sam noticed that he seemed to be squeezing it pretty hard, almost as if he was trying to break it. Quickly, but calmly, pulling his paw away, trying to shake out the numbness that was now present in it, Sam looked ahead to see that the group was just near the edge of a huge mountain ridge.

How much farther is your pack, if I might ask," Sam inquired, turning back to Cain he seemed to be surveying the same range. After a moment he answered.

"Well if take the path over this mountain range it could take us over night," Cain began, his eyes squinting as he looked toward the top, "so perhaps we should rest hear before we continue." The other adults in the group nodded in agreement, as the group had been traveling for most of the day, and probably should rest. Calling to Anna to return, the group settled in a spacious cave nearby.

Later that night, Samuel walked to the mouth of the cave, staring up at the crescent moon that bathed the surrounding area in a beautiful aura. Sam's attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of footsteps approaching him. Looking behind him, Sam smiled as he saw his father-in-law walk about to him, sitting by his side once he reached him, offering a smile in return. After a few moments of looking at the vast winter wonderland, Sam finally spoke.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" King hummed in agreement, his gaze wandering over the fresh snow covered ground, rocks and trees. Although, as Sam noticed, he seemed to be a bit absentminded. "You okay, King?" he inquired. After a moment of sitting in silence, King sighed.

"I just," he sighed again before continuing, "I just want you to know how sorry I am. Hearing you talk to Cain about your time in my pack, the contempt in your voice, I j-just want-t you t k-know..." Before King knew it, hew was sobbing into Sam's chest as the latter held him close, offering words of comfort.

"King, listen to me," he cooed, pushing King away so he could look into his tear filled eyes, "I forgive you and Terra forgives you. Now you just have to forgive yourself." Upon hearing this, King straightened himself up, and after taking a moment to compose himself, smiled at his son-in-law, who smiled in return. But Sam's smile soon faded as another thought ran across his mind.

"Now about our new 'friend'," Sam said, his voice laced with suspicion as he whispered to King, all while looking to Cain whose back was facing them as he appeared to be sleeping, "am I the only one who thinks something is off about him?" Looking to King, Sam was relieved to also see a look of skepticism on his face.

"No," King whispered back, "I feel it too. Something just doesn't seem right about him. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at Terra?" Sam nodded before answering.

"I have," he said, "And I noticed something else." Looking to King, who gave nod to proceed, Sam continued. "Earlier today Terra and I found the remains of a dead female wolf." King's eyes widened in surprise at the news, but nonetheless leaned in to hear more as Samuel continued to speak. "Now hear is the thing, the bite marks on her neck indicate that she was killed by anther wolf. When Cain bared his teeth at me earlier, I noticed that between two teeth was a lock of fur the same shade as that of the dead female." King's look of shock suddenly took on a look of realization.

"When Cain showed up at our den earlier," King began, "he said he was looking for one of his Alpha's who had gone missing during a hunting trip; a female. you don't suppose...?"

"I don't know," Sam interrupted, but looked toward Cain as King looked to the ground in contemplation, "but what I do know is that we will be wary around our new 'friend.' Agreed?" Looking at Samuel, King curtly nodded, a determined expression on his face.

"Agreed," he responded. Meanwhile, over with the three remaining wolves, Terra was enjoying a restful night sleep, her body curled around her loving daughter who snuggled cozily into her side. But, unbeknownst to her, Cain, feigning sleep, his red eyes staring hungrily at her lithe, but fit, form, licked his chops with lust. Cain smiled eerily before turning his attention to the two males at the cave entrance before letting out a low, chilling chuckle.

"I almost feel sorry for you, Omega," he said under his breath, "but with a mate like yours, I think I'll get over it."


	3. Cain's hellfire

Cain had been watching Terra sleep peacefully for awhile now, Samuel and King had already gone to sleep, leaving only him alone with his lustful thoughts about her. In Cain's mind, all he could think of was getting rid of Samuel and taking his mate for himself.

So, in a bold but risky move, Cain got up and crept over to Terra. She looked so happy with her family close to her. Then, the dark wolf leaned down and took a sniff of her fur.

_She smells so fresh._ Cain smiled to himself. He began sniff his way down toward her rear, until he reached her tail. Being very careful not to wake Terra, Cain stuck his muzzle under her tail and sniffed her privet area. He kept sniffing until he heard her moan.

"Oh, Sam," Terra said in her sleep. "Please control yourself."

Cain growled in anger. "You should be moaning my name Princess, not that loser Samuel you call a mate!" Then he pulled away and went to asleep.

The next morning, Terra awoke to hearing her daughter laughing. Looking up, the lovely mother alpha saw her father tickling Anna with his tail. It was a heart warming sight for her, seeing her father acting like he did when she was born, before her mother died, before the became leader of the all Alpha pack. Terra knew that in time, her father would truly be a changed wolf.

"You seem rather happy this morning Terra," Samuel said as he woke up. He looked around and saw they were minus one wolf. "Where's Cain?" Sam asked Terra.

"No idea," she replied with a shrug.

Then the wolf family froze when they heard a howl echoing through the air. A minute later, Cain entered the cave, dragging a freshly killed caribou in his mouth.

"Breakfast is served," Cain said, dropping the caribou in front of them.

Little Anna looked at the caribou, as her mouth began to water and her mother knew what to do. "Well lets dig in," Terra said looking up at Samuel.

"Ladies get first bite," Cain said, acting like a gentlewolf.

After Breakfast Cain lead the family through the snow. It was to deep for Anna walk through, so Terra carried her. But as they they walked, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something really dark about Cain. Her thoughts kept going back to the dead female she and Samuel had found. It just wasn't right that when they found the body, Cain just happen to be in the same area. So Terra kept her distance from the black wolf.

But up on a hill that over looked the snow covered valley, a lone wolf with gray fur and many scars on his body watched the wolves in the snow. He could care less about the family of wolves, but it was black he had his sight on. "Cain, you psychopath!" he fumed, watching his most hated foe. "First you have your pack attack me, then kill my wife because she refused to be your mate! Now...you are leading another family to your pack. You must be stopped!"

Then he turned and hid behind some rocks when he heard voices drawing near. The gray wolf peeked over the rocks to see three mean looking alphas, and they were from Cain's pack.

"You sure Rex came this way?" one alpha asked. The lead alpha shrugged and went on with his pack members.

Rex breathed a sigh of relief. They had not found him yet, but he still needed to deal with Cain.

Back down in the valley, Cain and the family walked on. "How much further is your pack, Cain?" King asked the black alpha.

Cain smiled. "It's just past the stream after you go over that hill," he said, popping his neck. King turned to Terra and Samuel. His smile assured them that things were going to turn out for the best. "However, there is three laws that you must follow, and you will not like them," Cain sighed sadly to the King and his family.

"What are the three laws?" Samuel asked, hoping that it had nothing to do with his family being new comers to Cain's pack. Cain looked him in the eye. "We do not allow Omegas to speak back to Alphas in this pack." his words came as a warning to Samuel. Then Cain turned his attention to Terra. "Princess, since you are a female you must obey your husband and be submissive to him."

"And what is the third law?" King asked Cain, worried that it wouldn't be a good one.

A smile grew on Cain's face. "Pups must go to school five days a week," he looked at Anna and added, "and that means you too, Anna."

As the group hurried to the stream, Cain stopped and howled. King, Samuel and Terra watched as a group of strong looking alphas came out of hiding. Cain called out to them, "I have returned and have brought some new friends!" The lead alpha walked to the edge of the stream opposite to Cain and the others.

Samuel and his family could tell the alpha was a female. She was black like Cain, but had white socks and a big white strip going down her back. "Cain, who are these wolves? What pack do they come from?" she demanded.

"They came from the all Alpha pack," Cain answered, "and they can give their names once they get settled into a den."

The female alpha scoffed at him, "An all Alpha pack? That one is new."

King stepped forward, showing his teeth in a threatening manner to the other alpha. "My name is King; my daughter is Princess who has been taking care of her pup, Anna. You will show respect to my daughter and son-in-law, Samuel." The alpha female smiled. She had to respect King, after all, he was one wolf who could hold his own in a fight.

Still, Cain had to step in and calm his pack members. Once he sorted things out, King and his family were welcomed in. As they walked, Terra couldn't help but notice something was wrong. Every omega that Cain passed lowered their heads to the ground and they all had the look of fear on their faces, while the alphas looked on with pride as he walked past them. Terra also saw that the pups hid behind the adults when Cain looked at them.

"Well, here is where your family will be staying, Samuel," Cain said stopping at an empty den. "I hope you will enjoy it here."

Anna ran on into the den as her followed close behind. Samuel turned to Cain. "Thanks," he said the alpha before going inside, but King stayed for a minute to talk with the pack leader.

"Cain, I know I just met you, but stay away from my daughter." he said firmly.

Cain raised his head and popped his neck. "Why should I?" he said in a disrespectful tone. "I am the one that runs this pack, and if I want to hang around your daughter than you should just stay out of my way." Then he smiled and added, "After all, bad things happen to those who cause trouble."

King growled. Turned and went inside the den to join his family.

A little while later, Cain was back in his den atop the tallest hill so he could keep an eye on his pack, but he was looking at the den where King and his family were staying. The dark wolf began to sing to himself: "My great and wise father Jackson, you know that I'm a great leader like you. Of my greatness I am justly proud." The wind began to blow as more snow began to fall. Cain continued to sing: "Oh father, you know I've far more purity than any perverted, licentious crowd!" He subsequently saw a visage of Princess in the falling snow prancing around and kept on singing: "Then tell me, father, why I see her prancing there! Why her fiery eyes still scorch my soul!"

Cain turned and began to walk into his den, but continued to sing: "I see her! I feel her! The sun within her brown fur that is blazing in me out of all control!" The snow Princess looked at him all horny-like and smiled.

Cain dug his claws into the floor and sang out: "Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my soul! This burning desire for Princess, Samuel's mate!" Suddenly, numerous demonic wolves appeared all around the den, and Cain turned to see them, going out: "It's not my fault!"

The wolf demons all sang: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!"

Cain cried: "I'm not to blame!"

The demon wolves all repeated: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!"

Cain let loose: "It's the one female I desire called Princess! The wolf who set this flame!"

The demonic wolves sang in unison: "Mea maxima culpa(Through my most grievous fault)!"

Cain yowled: "It's not my fault…"

The demon wolves sang together once again: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!"

Cain yelped: "…if in a way…"

Then all of the wolf demons sang at once: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!"

Cain then completed this verse with: "…the darkness within showed my path on my father's dying day!"

The demonic wolves simultaneously sang: "Mea maxima culpa(Through my most grievous fault)!" and all vanished completely while Cain left alone in his den. He was going to have Princess and nothing was going to stop him. So Cain picked up a piece of flint in his teeth and slid it across the wall, sparks flew and landed on some dry pieces of tinder. Soon the den was lighten up with a fire bring warmth to Cain.

Cain looked into the fire and sang out powerfully: "Protect me, dear father! Don't let Samuel get between Princess and I! Don't let King keep us apart!" Cain then sang emphatically: "Destroy Samuel! And let him taste the fires of hell!" The fire suddenly turned into Samuel, Cain looked on with anger and turned back to the entrance of his den. He walked back over to where the snow was coming in, and Cain began to sing out immediately thereafter: "Or else let Princess belong to me alone!" At that point, the Princess made out of spiritual snow energy emerged from the storm and embraced Cain, with Cain embracing it back while he also kissed it on the muzzle and vice versa.

Suddenly, Cain's younger brother who was pure white with blue eyes called out to him. "Cain, you must stop this madness!"

"What?" Cain gasped in disbelief. He had fully snapped out of his fantasy, at which point the spiritual energy Princess disappeared completely, and he faced his brother with fury in his eyes.

"Able, get out of my sight before I kill you!" Cain said threatening his brother, but Able stood firm before him.

"If you go down this path you will surely die," he warned before disappearing into the snow. Cain turned toward the fire in his den.

The next words he sang were: "Hellfire! Dark fire! Now, Princess, it's your turn! Choose me or the fire! Be mine or you will..." Cain picked up a flower he saw at his feet and threw it straight into the campfire, singing on: "BUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNN!"

He backed further away from the fire, and while the voices of his ancestors, parents and relatives' souls in the smoke sang more Latin, this time in the form of: "Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)."

Cain sang the words: "God have mercy on her…"

Once more, the smoke voices that sang Latin did so, again singing: "Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)."

Cain subsequently sang: "Father have mercy on me…" he hung his head after this, thinking on ways of how to kill Samuel. Then it came to him, a plan dark it would surely work. Cain brought his head back up and sang his final line of this song in the form of: "But she will be mine, or…SHE…WILL…BUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNNNN!"

Then Cain passed out and fell next to the fire.

* * *

_**Looks like Cain will stop at nothing to remove Samuel from the picture. Will his dark plan work, or will his plan go up in flames?**_


	4. The Omega way of life

**HEY EVERYONE, UNCLE SAM HERE! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and are looking forward to Entering the 20s! I am just bringing you the next chapter of ****_The Dark Wolf, _****which will feature Samuel bringing a new twist to a popular Broadway song! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

After having settled down in the den that had been given to them by Cain, Samuel and his family decided to explore their temporary home. Whenever the group passed an Alpha, Samuel was surprised to see them nod their head in greeting, which he and the other two adults did in returned so as not to seem rude. Some would evening offer a verbal greeting of "Sir" to Samuel in particular. more than likely from him being King's Son-in-Law. Needless to say, the Alphas seemed to be quite friendly, possible because Cain withheld the fact that Samuel had chosen to become an Omega. But that reminded Samuel of another observation that did not sit right with him.

The Omegas of the pack, as Samuel observed, always seemed to bow their heads and cower, tails tucked between their legs as they whimpered whenever he walked close to them. Or rather, when any Alpha walked close to them. And the law that Omegas could not talk back to Alphas gave Samuel a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Looking around, Samuel, as well as King and Terra, would often see unsettling sights of Alphas verbally, or even physically, abusing the Omegas of the pack. And thanks to that one specific law, the Omegas could do nothing about it.

Samuel was soon pulled from his train of thought as he noticed a small group of pups nearby. Walking over to them, Samuel could see that they were gathered around another pup. Only, this one appeared to be quite scrawny, which led Samuel, as well as King and Terra, to theorize that he was an Omega. The closer the group got to the pups, the more they could hear of their conversation.

"Look at the Meg quiver," one pup, a green eyes male with grey fur, jeered as the others laughed. Another pup, a blue-eyed female with brown fur and cream white underbelly, then proceeded to give off a mocking pouty face.

"Whaaat," she cooed at the little omega, who was actually on the verge of tears, "are you gonna cry?" Before long the entire group of pups were all out laughing. That is until they heard a chorus of menacing growls come from behind them. Looking tot he source of the sound, the Alpha pups froze at the sight of a very annoyed Samuel, King, and Terra, who looked at the group of youths with disapproval and contempt. Having the pups attention, Samuel spoke first.

"What is going on hear?" The grey furred Alpha pup, who appeared to be the leader of the group, having recovered from the shock, responded smugly to Samuel's question.

"We were just showing this **MEG** who's boss," he said, the female and two other pups, amber and blue eyed males with cream and black fur, respectively, began nodding in agreement, triumph written on their faces. However, their smug expressions soon vanished as Samuel took a menacing step forward, his hackles fully up as he bared his teeth at the quartet of pups who began to fearfully back away from the little omega. Having them cornered against a large rock, Samuel spoke menacingly, which, while gaining the attention of other wolves nearby, actually seemed to worry his mate and father-in-law, as well as young daughter who was hiding behind her mother's legs.

"Listen here, you little monsters," he seethed, his Irish brogue coming out full force, "if I ever hear you use that **WORD** again, or see you picking on that pup, or any pup for that matter, you will have me to deal with, got it." After receiving vigorous nods from all four pups, Samuel jerked his head to one side, making a clicking noise with his tongue, indicating for the pups to leave, which they did so without hesitation, leaving an empty space where they once stood, a few wet spots on the ground as an indication of their fear. Looking back to his family, Samuel quickly calmed down as he saw their worried expressions. Looking to the small omega pup, a female who possessed ginger colored fur with a cream underbelly and "socks" on all four paws, Samuel's hazel eyes looked into violet ones as he spoke calmly tot he quivering pup.

"Sorry you had to see that, little one," he said in a gentle voice, which seemed to intrigue the young wolf, "I just **REALLY **hate that word." Seeing the pup start to calm down, Samuel smiled as he continued to speak to hear. "So what's your name sweetie?" Before the pop could answer, an alarmed voice called out caught Samuel's ear.

"Elise!" Turning to the source of the voice, Samuel made out the running form of a ginger furred male, his blue eyes wide in alarm. As the male approached, he quickly skidded to halt as he finally took in the sight of three Alpha's around the young pup. Lowering his head in submission, and with his tail tucked between his legs, the male began to speak again in a rushed and panicked voice. "Please forgive my sister, Great Alpha's, I can only hope she did not cause you too much trouble." Samuel, who was a bit uncomfortable with this strange wolf being so submissive toward him, decided to ease his worry.

"Oh, she wasn't the trouble, my friend, but rather the pups picking on her" he said with a slight smile, a smile which only grew at the wolfs reaction of being called "friend." Terra also smiled at the new comer, who, upon closer inspection, appeared to be well into his teen years. But, upon noticing the wolf still in his submissive pose, laughed as she spoke to him.

"You can stand up," she said with a smile, "we are not like the other Alpha's here. We treat all creatures with respect and dignity." Upon seeing the wolf relax, King spoke next.

"What is your name, son?" he inquired with genuine curiosity. With a bit of stutter, the wolf responded.

"D-Daniel, sir," he responded. With a smile, Samuel spoke to Daniel.

"Well Daniel," he began, "I am Samuel, this is my mate, Terra, her father, King, and our daughter, Anna. We were just providing aid to your sister who was well at the receiving end of some very harsh insults." Daniel took on a look of shock.

"But," he began with a bit of hesitance, "Alpha's don't do that. They say that Omega's are to take whatever insult or criticism is said to us, saying it keeps us in line." Upon hearing this, Samuel turned to King and Terra, both sharing the same unnerved expression as he was. Turning back to Daniel, Samuel responded to the young Omega's statement.

"Well, as my mate said Daniel," Samuel began, " we are not like those other Alphas." This seemed to put Daniel at ease. Looking around, Samuel could see that it was getting dark out, and that the other wolves of the pack were returning to their dens for the night. "You should take your sister and get home, Daniel," he said with a smile, which was greatly returned as the teenage wolf gestured for his sister to follow him. Before she did, however, she turned back to Samuel.

"Goodnight, Mr. Samuel," she called sweetly, earning a wide smile from Samuel.

"Goodnight, Elise," he responded, "sleep well." After the Omega siblings had left, Samuel noticed that Anna appeared to be very droopy-eyes herself. Looking to King and Tera, all nodded in agreement that it was time to get to their temporary residence. While walking to their den, Samuel brought up something that had been eating at him all day.

"Did you two also notice the behavior of the Omegas around here?" He inquired, earning nods from both wolves walking by his side, Anna now sleeping on her grandfather's back as the three adults walked.

"And what Daniel said about 'keeping Omegas in line,' it doesn't sit well with me," King responded. Terra was next to offer her input.

"And I can't help but feel that Cain is up to something." Nodding in agreement, Samuel suddenly began to slow his pace until he stopped walking all together. Confused, King and Terra looked back, only to meet the smile face of their son-in-law and mate, who nodded for them to continue.

"I need a minute to think, so you just go on without me. "I'll be along along shortly." Returning the smile with a nod, King and Terra, along with Anna still asleep ont he former's back, continued to their den, leaving Samuel alone. Walking toward a ledge that overlooked the pack, Samuel looked up to the night sky, which showed no moon, offering a clear view of the twinkling stars above. Looking at the millions of shining objects, Samuel began to sing.

* * *

"There, out in the darkness, dark wolf plotting, fallen from God, fallen from grace,

God be my witness, I never shall yield, till my family is safe, till my family is safe,

He knows his way in the dark, mine is the way of the light, those who follow the path of the righteous, shall know love with might,

And if they fall as Lucifer fell, the flame's the sword!

Stars, in your multitudes, scarce to be counted, filling the darkness, with order and light,

You are the sentinels, silent and sure, keeping watch in the night, keeping watch in the night,

You know your place in the sky, you hold your course and your aim, and each in your season, returns and returns, and is always the same

And if you fall as Lucifer fell, you fall in flame!

And so it must be, and so it is written, on the doorway to paradise, that those who falter and those who fall, may pay the price!

Lord guard my family, that I may see them, safe from all harm,

I will never rest, till then this I swear, this I swear by the stars!"

* * *

Upon finishing his song, Samuel walked away from the ledge to join his family, unaware that he was being watched from the shadows.

"You have a good heart, Samuel," Rex whispered, "guard you family well, and all will go well for you."

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! It looks like Samuel and his family may have a new ally in Rex! Be sure to stop in next time for the next chapter of ****_The Dark Wolf! _****Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**

**Song: Stars from ****_Les Miserables_**


	5. Cain's evil plan

The next morning, Terra awoke to find her daughter was not in the den. Looking around, she quickly learned that she was the only wolf in the den, so Terra then got up and went outside to find her family. As she walked, Terra began to feel like she was being followed. Looking over her shoulder, the lovely she-wolf saw some unknown wolf watching her from the cliffs. The wolf was clearly a male alpha, but he quickly hid.

Terra had no idea who he was, but she had better things to do.

Up near the hunting grounds, a mother raccoon was looking for some to feed her babies, but small critter suddenly found herself being hunted. The raccoon turned to flee, but Cain jumped out from the tall grass and blocked her path.

A sneer of pleasure came over Cain's face. He loved the look the raccoon gave him: fear. Taking a step toward his prey, he smiled. "Life's not fair, is it, my little friend?" The raccoon cowered and began to look around for a place to hide. "While some are born to lead, others live their lives trying to find meaning. The way I see it, you and I want the same thing, and do you know what that is?" He asked lowered his chest to the ground, getting ready to pounce. "It is control over life." Cain laughed and lunged at the raccoon, pinning it under his big paws.

"CAIN!" shouted Able. His white fur had hidden him well in the snow covered grass. So well in fact that Cain had not noticed that his brother had been in front of him the whole time.

"Well, look who has come down to hunt," Cain smiled warmly at his brother, but Able could hear the coldness in his voice.

"You hunt for the fun of it, kill for pleasure, and lust after females who are already mated. You act like you know that there will be no consequences for your actions, but the sands of time have already began to pour against you. Soon, your time in the world will end, and a true leader will come to take over on that day." Able proclaimed firmly, but Cain only scoffed.

Then, with blinding speed, Cain killed the mother raccoon. "You think Princess will enjoy this gift?" He shrugged. "Of course she will, after all, I really love that beautiful alpha bitch…" His voice trailed off, his omission blatant.

Able frowned. "As the first born, you have a birthright that must be respected," he said to Cain, who only smiled.

"And you are the second born, so that makes you nothing more than an omega who forgets his place in the pack," Cain warned Able coldly. "And if you get in my way, I'll not only kill you, but your son as well!" Tired of the conversation, Cain turned to pick the dead raccoon, but King walked up from behind Able and said…

"Don't turn your back on us, Cain!"

At the sound of King's voice, Cain reeled back around. He had had enough. "Oh, no, King" he snarled. "Perhaps you and my brother shouldn't turn your backs on me."

"Are you looking for a fight?!" shouted King as he ran up and blocked Cain's path. For a long tense moment, the two wolves stood there, eyes locked, until finally, Cain backed off and began to walk away.

"When I am ready, we will fight," he said before disappearing.

Now that King and Able was alone, the two of them felt it was best to patrol the outskirts to the pack. This way, King would be able to learn things about Cain, things only his brother would know.

Up away from the two alphas was the school cave where the pups would learn what they would be, either an alpha or an omega. Anna sat next to three pups who were maybe a few weeks younger than her. "And what do alphas do when they hunt?" the teacher asked.

Anna raised her paw. The teacher smiled and nodded at her, waiting to hear her answer. "First they check the area for other predators, then work together to bring down their prey," she said answering the question.

"Good," the teacher replied. "Now, what do-" the teacher began to say when Cain enter the school. The class all turned to face the pack leader, as his red eyes dimly glowed in the shadows of the cave.

"Anna, come with me," Cain commanded the pup. "I need you for something."

Now Anna found herself walking along the snow cover floor of a deep canyon. She wasn't sure what Cain needed her help, but Anna followed him even though the little pup hated to be alone with him.

"Do you know how to howl, Anna?" Cain asked her with a friendly smile.

Anna shook her head. "I never tried," she said.

"I think I know how to help you with that," he said as they continued to walk through the canyon. High above, birds flew through the air, small dots on the breeze. It was peaceful in the canyon. Anna looked up at Cain curiously. What did he mean? As if reading her thoughts, Cain continued. "When your father learns that I taught you howl, he will except me as his friend."

Anna cocked his head. "You want to be friends with my father?" she asked.

"Yes, I want to be his friend," Cain replied, lying without hesitation. Anna's ears perked up as Cain's voice echoed through the canyon. "Did you hear that, Anna?" he said. "This gorge is where my alphas come to find their voice."

Anna's eyes grew wide with excitement. That sounded amazing. She began to jump up and down on her paws. Anna was going to do this! "Here I go!" she shouted. "What this Cain!" Taking a deep breath, she rushed forward and then stopped short. Raising her head, she let out a howl. The sound was small and cute, but it had some power to it.

"You'll get it, Anna," Cain said, giving giving the small pup an encouraging nudge. "It just takes time. I'll check on you in a little while."

As Cain turned to go, Anna called after him. "Do you think my daddy will like my howl?"

Cain stopped and looked over his shoulder. "He'll die to hear your howl," he said. Then, with a smile turned his gaze back to the way he came. _You really are a stupid little omega._ He thought to himself as he walked away.

Ten minutes had passed and Anna had grown tired of trying to howl, all she wanted was for Cain to come back. It was starting to scare her a little for being alone, but she knew better then to go off alone. Suddenly, her tiny paws felt something trembling under them. A faint rumbling sound could be heard as ice sickles began to fall off the side of the canyon walls. Anna turned around and saw a frightening sight. Coming down the hill was a huge wall of snow, it was an avalanche!

Without thinking, Anna turned and ran for her life.

King and Able sat basking in the sun, enjoying its heat on their fur. It wouldn't be long until spring would come and snow would be gone.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Cain burst through the thick grass and bushes, running straight toward them at his fastest speed. Skidding to a stop, he gulped in deep breaths, his red eyes panicked. "King!" he cried. "Quick! Avalanche! In the canyon." He paused. It was only a moment, but in that moment, King and Able felt their hearts stop. For their was something in Cain's eyes that sent fear through them like a bullet. And then, Cain spoke. "Anna is down there!"

"Anna?" King repeated, fear solidifying.

Not waiting for confirmation, King turned and took off in the direction of the canyon. Able followed close behind with Cain. They had to get to her—before it was too late.

Anna could feel her legs burning with pain as she ran. The avalanche was going to reach her, but then she saw a downed tree. It was big and looked like it would hold against the force of the avalanche. Anna quickly jumped and caught a low hanging branch and pulled her small body up onto the tree.

The avalanche passed right under her, but even the tree wasn't going to hold for long, it was starting to move as more and more snow crashed into it!

"Anna!" King shouted once he saw her. The little pup looked to see her grandfather coming down the side of the canyon. "I'm coming, Anna!" he shouted, his voice loud even over the sound of the avalanche.

Able as well quickly went down to help King rescue Anna. Cain stayed behind and watched them, a sneer slowly spreading across his face. _Yes, go and help that little pup,_ he thought. _I take good care of Samuel once you two are gone._ His smile grew wider. His plan was working out brilliantly. Soon, his brother, King and Anna would be dead, leaving only Samuel to deal with. Then, with them out of the way, Princess would be alone and heartbroken, just waiting for him to take as his mate.

King was almost to Anna when a huge wave of snow smashed into him, knocking him off of the tree and into the sea of snow. Anna watched as he grandfather disappeared from sight. "Grampa!" the pup shouted, but her voice was silenced by the avalanche.

Just then, Able picked her up and rushed over to the wall of the canyon. Anna was safe when Able placed her on a small ledge. "You can make it! Follow the path!" he shouted, then began his climb up the rocky wall. As he neared the top, Able looked up to see his brother staring down at him from the safety of the top.

"Cain!" he shouted. "Please! Brother! You got to help me..."

But to his surprise, Cain didn't move. Instead, he just stared down at Able, with a dark smile on his face. Groaning, Able pulled himself still further up, hooking his paws over the edge.

That was when Cain moved. Only he didn't move to help his brother. Able let out a cry of surprise and pain as Cain dug his claws into his.

"Your time in this world is over," Cain growled. And then he threw Able into the raging avalanche. "Now go to hell!" he shouted. _They're dead! They're finally dead!_ Cain thought with pride. However, King wasn't as dead as Cain had hoped. Back in the canyon, King had dug himself out of the snow. Tired and hurt, the alpha struggled to walk. That was when he came face to face with Rex. The scared alpha knew King would prove to be a worthy partner in bring down Cain for his crimes. So, he helped King to his den that was hidden from the rest of the pack.

Back at Cain's pack, the dark wolf watched as the alphas rounded up the omegas. It was a beautiful sight. A sight that he had been waiting for… for a long, long time.

Cain quickly hid his smile and put on the best grief stricken face he could do. However, Terra and Samuel stared at him, suspicion in their eyes. A few of his omegas were perceptive enough to look frightened, sensing that something wasn't right. Without saying a word to his most trusted followers, he made his way to Terra—and broken the news of Able and King's death.

It had been a wonderful moment. Just watching Samuel try a comfort his mate as her eyes filled understanding and then devastation, listening as the other pack members lifted their heads and howled in grief.

"Able and King's death is a terrible tragedy," he began, addressing the pack. "The wisest omega the pack had ever known. To lose a brother—such a deep personal loss. And good old King..." His voice trailed off as he pretended to be overcome with emotion. No, he _**was**_ overcome—just not with sadness. Cain looked at King's daughter as he continued.

"King, who loved his family so much that he risked it all to save the smallest of his bloodline." he said.

Anna then looked up at Cain, her pain and sadness turning into anger. "You're lying," she cried. Cain was at a loss for words. Did Anna see him throw his brother off the ledge? He hoped not. The other omegas of his pack began to look around, as they tried to make since of what Anna meant by calling Cain a liar.

Anna began shouting. "Cain must of caused the avalanche that killed my grandfather-"

"ENOUGH!" Cain roared, his voice booming over the pack. "How dare you say such a thing." he said scolding Anna. "I loved my brother and I had great respect for King. And yet you have the nerve to accuse me of being responsible for their deaths?" The alphas began to grow angry toward the pup, but Terra and Samuel blocked them.

Cain had one more card to play now. "And Princess..." he said getting her to look at him. "I must say that your mate is rather brave for an omega."

* * *

_**Looks like Cain has spilled Samuel' secret about being an omega, now his plan is in full motion. But King and Rex may be the only ones who can stop Cain and give the omegas a chance to live in peace with the alphas. Will every thing turn out for the best or will their be some more problems to deal with? Please leave reviews. And thanks for reading.**_


	6. Terra's sacrifice

**HEY EVERYONE, UNCLE SAM AGAIN! This time, I am bringing you a rather emotionally charged chapter for ****_The Dark Wolf_****! Just to give you an idea of what to expect, here is a brief summary; "Not willing to see the rest of her family hurt by Cain and his Alphas, Terra is forced to make a difficult decision." So, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

**_"True Love is Selfless. It is Prepared to Sacrifice."_**** Sadhu Vaswani**

* * *

A collective gasp resonated in the crowd. Many could not believe what they had just heard Cain say; Samuel was an Omega. Soon, all eyes were on said wolf, whose breath had just caught in his throat as the reality that he had just been exposed began to sink in. Looking to Terra, Samuel could see that she looked just as alarmed as he did. looking back to Cain, Samuel glared menacingly at the smug grin that appeared on the black furred Alpha's face, who, after a few moments of reveling in his soon to be victory, began to walk toward the Alpha-Omega family. As Cain drew closer, Samuel could hear the sound of many Cain's Alphas snarling. However, his attention was mainly focused on Cain himself, who spoke as he inched closer to Samuel and his family.

"Well now," he began lightly, a devilish smirk on his face, "this is quite a precarious situation you're in, isn't it Samuel?" Samuel's eyes narrowed at the boastful Alpha, his hackles slowly rising, revealing his teeth and letting out a low growl. Catching on to this, Cain, his smile never wavering, added in a tone as if playfully chiding a child, "Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see them?" Looking behind Cain, Samuel could see the many Alphas baring their teeth and snarling at him as Cain continued to speak. "If you do anything to me, they will tear you to shreds." At this point Samuel was seething with anger, his Celtic blood boiling, his instincts telling him to rip Cain's throat out. But, he held himself back for the sake of his mate and daughter.

"If it were just me," he whispered loud enough for Cain to hear, "I would kill you right now." Looking back to Terra, who at this point was consoling a whimpering Anna, Samuel was able to calm himself before turning back to Cain. "But lucky for you, I would rather not do that in front of my mate and daughter." And with that, Cain's smile widened, which greatly unsettled Samuel and Terra.

"Funny you should mention your family, Samuel," Cain said ominously, "because what if I told you that there was a way for you and your daughter to leave here, WITHOUT things getting too...messy?" The way Cain said the last word, accompanied by his ominous tone, sent a shiver down Samuel's spine, making the fur from the scruff of his neck to the tip of his tail stand on end. After taking a moment to recover, Samuel decided to humor Cain by inquiring what he had in mind.

"And how is that, Cain?" With his devilish smirk never once fading, Cain got straight to the point.

"First, Samuel, keep in mind that I am rarely this 'generous'; Your freedom, along with your daughter's," Cain said, his eyes landing a the still cowering Anna, only to travel up and stare lustfully at Terra, "for your mate." Samuel took a step back, appalled that Cain would even suggest such a thing. But soon, everything he noticed about the dark wolf upon meeting him began to make sense. Looking back at Terra, Samuel could see her eyes widen in fear. It was at that moment that he knew he would never allow Cain near his mate.

"Over my dead body," Samuel declared, standing to full height so that he was now only an inch shorter than Cain, who maintained his eerie smile as he spoke.

"And I'm fine with that," Cain said, frighteningly calm, "for you see Samuel, I have killed to get what I want in the past, and will continue to do so in the future." what Cain said next really drove home for Samuel, who snapped upon hearing,

"Just ask my brother, or maybe...King"

"NOOOOOO!" Before Cain knew what was happening, Samuel pinned him to the ground with a snarl and a growl and began to attempt to latch onto the shocked Alpha's throat. "MURDERER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, shocking every wolf present, Alphas and Omegas alike. However, the Alphas quickly overcame the shock and charged at the Omega attacking their leader, successfully wrestling him away and pinning him to the ground, all while Terra and Anna watched on in horror. Recovering from the shock that he just received, Cain stood himself up, his smile now gone as menacingly stalked toward the prone Omega on the ground.

"I was hoping it would come to this, my friend," he growled menacingly, his claws scrapping against the rocks on the ground, "because with you out of the way, along with King, Terra will be mine." Cain then stopped as stood over Samuel, his eyes glaring daggers at the vulnerable Omega that was being held down by three of Cain's Alphas. At that moment, time seemed to slow down for Samuel as Cain raised his paw, claws ready to end his life. Meanwhile, all Terra could do was weep and avert Anna's gaze as their family was about to become even more shattered. But, just as Cain's claws came down toward Samuel's exposed neck, a sudden and powerful force slammed into his side, knocking him a good five feet away from where he just stood.

Opening his previously clenched eyes, Samuel could make out the form of his savior, a grey furred wolf, his hide laden with scars that appeared to be very fresh. However, just as he began to examine the wolf closer, said canine turned and quickly dispatched the Alphas holding him down. With a swift move, the strange wolf grabbed one Alpha's head, slamming it the the ground, thus rendering him unconscious. Another met the same fate as he found himself on the receiving end of a savage headbutt. As for the last, well, he ran upon seeing his companions fall with relative ease, which gave the new arrival the time he needed to get Samuel back on his feet.

"Come on, kid, get up, get up!" the wolf urgently whispered. Still slightly disoriented, Samuel did so and,after regaining some of his bearings was able to look into the wolf's eyes. When he did so, Samuel instantly froze as he took in the ice-blue eyes that reminded him of very old friend.

"Who are you?" he inquired, slightly aghast. The wolf, offered a friendly smile, a smile that quickly faded when he heard snarling from behind him. Looking to the source of the sound, the small group of wolves froze as they witnessed Cain rise back to his feet, flanked by his hoard of Alphas. Getting into a defensive stance, the wolf bared his teeth at the demented Alpha, who did so in return.

"I knew i should have killed you when I had the chance, Rex!" Cain spat, his hackles raised so that almost all of his teeth were bared. Upon hearing the wolf's name, Samuel couldn't help but wonder why it sounded familiar. He was soon brought out of the thought as Rex answered.

"And it's a good thing you didn't, Cain," Rex seethed, "because I wasn't about to stand by and watch you kill these wolves as you did my mate!" Upon hearing this, Cain briefly paused lowering his hackles as his face took on a more reminiscent expression."

"I will admit Rex," he began to speak, "what happened to Melody was unfortunate. She would have made a proper mate and queen. But in this pack, the fate that befell her is what happens to those who defy me." Samuel's eyes sudden went wide in realization; Melody was the wolf he and Terra had found days prior. And knowing Cain, he would do the same to Terra. Walking to stand by Rex's side, Samuel snarled at Cain.

"You're insane," he growled, which only succeed in causing Cain to mull over the prospect in his mind, before he nonchalantly responded.

"Maybe, but look at the world we live in, and show me the pleasures of sanity." Looking to his Alpha's, Cain gave the order; "kill the males and the pup, but my future queen remains untouched."

"RUN!" bellowed Rex as the first Alpha lunged at the group, only to be swatted away by Rex as the Alpha-Omega family began to run for their lives, shortly followed by Rex. Anna, who of course was still to little to run at an adult's pace, was being carried by the scruff in her mother's teeth. Before long, the air was filled with the sounds of howling, barking, and snarls as the small group was chased by the blood-thirst Alpha's behind them. Stealing a glance behind her, Terra could make Cain leading the formation. Thinking while on the move, Terra ran over many scenarios in her head, each outcome worse than the one before. Finally, she realized that there was only one way to keep her family safe.

"DUCK OVER HERE!" she called to Samuel and Rex, her teeth still clenched on her daughter's scruff, who looked in time to see her dive for a cave entrance low to the ground, which was covered by some heavy foliage. Doing as they were told, the two males jumped into their improvised cover just as Cain's Alpha forces ran past, completely oblivious to their quarry's move. After a few minutes, the footsteps faded, which allowed the group to catch their breath. However, their small celebration was to be short lived.

"We can't outrun them," Terra admitted, setting Anna down on the ground. Samuel, after hearing this, nodded in agreement. Looking to his mate and Rex, he spoke.

"I'm open to suggestions." Rex looked to Terra, who had a forlorn look in her eyes, eyes that were slowly starting to rim with tears. With a sad sigh, he responded to Samuel's statement.

"I think your mate already has an idea in mind." Looking to Terra, Samuel took in her sorrowful appearance. Looking back to Rex, then back to Terra, Samuel finally put two and two together, slowly starting to shake his head at the realization of what Terra was about to propose.

"No, no Terra, I will not you do..." Samuel began to plead, only to be cut off by his mate.

"Sam," Terra interrupted, her voice cracking as tear finally fell from her eye, "if we keep running, they will catch us eventually. But if I surrender myself..."

"NO!" Samuel yelled, a sorrowful rage building in him as tears were freely falling from his eyes, making Anna whimper as her parents debated what was to be done, "I FORBID THIS, YOU ARE MY MATE, YOU DO AS I SAY!" Terra's heart broke at not only the sight of her mate breaking down, but what he had just said, which greatly unnerved her greatly.

"That's Cain talking, dear, not you," She said as she stepped forward. As soon as Samuel felt his mate bring her head up under his chin, he completely broke down, sobbing as he pulled his mate close. At this point Terra couldn't fight it herself, and joined her mate, their mixed sobs filling the almost empty space. Meanwhile, Anna was being comforted by Rex who looked on sadly at the broken couple.

"Samuel," Rex finally interjected, "we are not abandoning Terra, I promise you, But this is the best course of action. If you don't save our self and your daughter now, then you won't be able to save your mate in the future." Locking his now bloodshot eyes on Rex, Samuel squinted slightly, not from crying, but because at this moment, Rex seemed awfully familiar. Pushing the thought away for the time being, Samuel took a deep breath as he pulled away from his mate. Looking into each other's eyes, both wolves suddenly shot their heads forward, savoring a deep and passionate kiss, as they knew it was liable to be their last. Rex, in the meantime, covered Anna's eyes, which seemed a futile effort as she attempted to watch her parents. Breaking the kiss, Samuel and Terra pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed in brief content until they heard the sound of howling return to the area outside.

"It's time," Rex said solemnly, leading to Samuel and Terra reluctantly pulling a away from each other, "but remember, Terra, you do have allies in Cain's pack, not just Alpha's." this peaked Samuel's interest.

"Who?" Rex smiled.

"His name is Cody," he answered, "he is one of Cain's best Alphas. He is... my brother." Taking this into consideration Terra nodded, and before leaving the small cave, gave her daughter a tender lick on the head.

"Mommy has to go for now, sweetie, but I will see you soon," she said warmly, her heart breaking even more as Anna flashed a trusting smile at her. Taking a deep breath, Terra exited the den, and just in time as Cain and his Alpha's came over a nearby hill. The entire group stopped in their tracks as Terra approached Cain. Stopping just feet away from the black furred Alpha, Terra gave him a hard stare, one which Cain returned. But after a few moments, Terra sighed as she bowed her head in submission. Upon seeing this, Cain gave a toothy smile.

"Wise choice," he said condescendingly, earning a chorus of chuckles from the alpha's around him. Before long, Cain and his Alphas had left the area with Terra, leaving Samuel alone with Anna and Rex. After a few minutes of staring int he direction his mate had been taken, Samuel was pulled back to reality as Rex spoke.

"It's still not safe here." Looking at Rex, Samuel sadly nodded. "Follow me," he said, leading the way for Samuel, who, after picking up Anna in his teeth, began to follow Rex. The sun had just finished setting when the group came upon a rather sizeable den, positioned far from the borders of Cain's pack. Looking back to Samuel, Rex offered a comforting smile. "We will make a plan in the morning, but for now, rest. My home is your home." Setting Anna down on the ground, Samuel offered a nod of gratitude before stepping into the den, followed closely by Anna. But upon entering the den, Samuel froze at the sight of lone wolf laying at the back, their body covered in scrapes and bruises so severe that that showed from under there fur. The wolf, with a groan of discomfort, raised there head to see who had just entered the den, making Samuel gasp, overcome with relief at who was laying before him.

"King!"

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! And for you Star Wars fans, let me say that it was my intention to have a Character named Cody who was Rex's brother as a tribute to Commander Cody and Captain Rex from The Clone Wars! With that said, who does Rex remind Samuel of? What will Samuel do that he knows King is alive? How will Terra be rescued from her terrible fate? Keep reading ****_The Dark Wolf_**** to find out! And until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	7. War is coming

_**The rating to this story is now M-rated. Warning this chapter is very dark, and there are only four chapters left after this until the end.**_

* * *

Cain smiled as he entered his den, he had the perfect queen now. Terra was now his, she had left her omega husband and submitted to his power, and soon, the next full moon would be coming and after that Cain would have Terra as his bride for the rest of his life.

Terra walked in, her eyes still full of tears from having to leave Samuel and Anna with Rex.

"Still thinking about that loser, Samuel?" Cain asked, with an evil grin on his face.

Terra immediately tucked her tail between her legs in fear, though she put up a brave show of growling at him. She snarled at the dark wolf, "Stay away, Cain."

Cain could only shake his head at her defiance. She had willingly given herself to him, but once again, Terra was choosing to make this difficult. But...if it was challenge to make her submit to his will, then Cain would enjoy every minute of it.

"You and I are going to mate now, so better get use to the idea of it," he said, baring his teeth at Terra.

"Fuck you!" Terra shouted at him. "Come near me and I'll kill you or at least try to rip your balls off!"

Cain found her threat very humorous, "I love it when you are angry, but here in my den, I'm the only one who can make the threats. It'll go much better for you if you cooperate, I'm not in a very patient mood."

He stood only a foot in front of her, and she weighed her options quickly. Cain was a pack leader, in control of many alphas. Terra then though about trying to run from him and find the one named Cody, maybe, just maybe, he could help her. But she wasn't sure she could out-run him. She was going to have to try. But if it didn't work, she was pretty sure he'd be true to his word about punishing her. But she had to try, she couldn't just submit to this monster.

Swirling his paw in a circle, Cain said, "Now just turn yourself around and lift that beautiful tail of yours, and I might just give you a few licks before I fuck you. It'll go much easier f-"

Terra bolted, running past the surprised alpha. She was past him and headed for the entrance of the den, but that was when the black wolf turned and leaped, grabbing her back and pulling her to the ground. He growled in her ear, saying, "I warned you not to do that!"

She struggled against him, trying to dislodge his weight, but he held her down and stood over her, mounting her. She was pinned to the earth, her legs crumpled beneath her, but he lay on top of her, his belly fur pressing down against her back. He adjusted a hind paw, trapping her tail uselessly against the ground. She could feel his penis, emerging from his sheath, poking against her, and Cain smiled as he said, "You just lost the privilege of a little foreplay. I think you'll learn your lesson for next time!"

Terra's body shook with fear. Cain was going to rape her, and she knew this would be painful. "No, wait, please!" she pleaded, gasping for breath. His tip was aimed perilously between her folds, ready to be plunged deep into her unprepared passageway. There was only one thing to do now—submit to his evil will. "I'll do it, Cain, please, just let me prepare myself!"

Cain paused, and got off the submissive she-wolf. "That's a good bitch. I thought you'd see it my way..." His throbbing red erection swayed beneath him as he sat, watching Terra. He added, "You have one minute."

Terra's eyes widened at the time frame, and she spun around, curling into a ball and quickly setting to work, lathering her sex in saliva. She licked furiously, trying to lubricate herself as best she could in only a minute, while Cain watched her, grinning.

She was humiliated, spreading her tight opening with her tongue while Cain watched. She knew he had a good view of her rump, and he placed a paw on his firm rod, stroking himself slowly while he watched her pleasure herself. She didn't have time to feel self-conscious, her tongue working as fast as it could, sliding in and out of her. Cain cupped his giant dick in one paw, rubbing back and forth, and saying dismissively, "Good girl." Even with tears in Terra's eyes she blushed, humiliated that she was obediently cleaning herself for the evil black wolf while he masturbated. But he was right, it would go much better for her this way.

"OK, you can stop now," Cain smiled, and Terra obeyed. The dark wolf then walked up to her, his smile never changing. "Kiss me," he demanded, and she leaned forward without hesitation, forcing her tongue into his mouth. They wrestled tongues while Cain enjoyed the kiss, but Terra felt like she was going to puke.

"Boss!" shouted a wolf he came running into the den. Cain broke the kiss and looked at wolf, his angry eyes burned bright for being interrupted.

"What do you want Cody?!" he asked, his voice was almost taken for a snarl. "I'm trying to get laid."

Cody looked over at the entrance as Daniel was escorted in by two other alphas. Terra gasped at the sight she saw, Daniel's ginger fur was stained crimson red from a very bad bite wound the side of his neck.

Cain popped his neck and walked over to the wounded omega. He looked him over and then turned his attention to Cody. "What happened?" he demanded.

"This omega tried to stand up to me." Cody growled. "He said that the omegas had every right to leave this pack."

"You're a liar," Daniel said to Cody.

"What did you call him!?" Cain shouted, then looked at the other two alphas who were standing beside the wounded omega. "Take this rebellious omega outside to the omega dens and tare his tail off!"

The two alphas nodded. "Yes sir," the said in unison.

Terra watched as Cain left with Daniel and the two alphas, leaving Cody alone with her.

When they were sure that Cain was gone, Cody informed Terra that his brother was working on a plan to save her. Terra was also shocked to learn that Daniel had been part of this plan, and that him getting Cain out of the den and away from her was also part of the plan. Still, the heartbroken she-wolf felt bad because Daniel was going to be hurt really bad by Cain.

Later that night, Terra dreamed of freedom. She also dreamed of seeing Cain being surrounded by the omegas from his pack for his cruel treatment of them and him trying to kill them all but the pack quickly over powering him and taking turns ripping him to shreds. Then she would be free and be back with Samuel again. She would once again see his wonderful hazel eyes and his smile that could always make her feel better in the most depressing situations, his jokes to help bring her spirits up, or him always being best lover under the full moon. Before she could continue dreaming a voice woke her up.

"Are you still thinking about a certain omega?" Terra turned to see Cain dragging a caribou into the den and in response she turned her head away.

"Well when you decide to come eat with me you're welcomed to do so." Cain began eating from the caribou carcass as Terra still sat in the back of the den with her back turned.

Eventually Cain finished eating his half of the caribou after about thirty minutes and Terra still hadn't moved a muscle.

"Are you going to sit there forever or are you going to eat?" Cain asked but Terra never answered. Then, with a childish laugh, the dark wolf added. "Well than we can just skip right to part where we mate."

Terra quickly got up, ate her half of the caribou, went back to her spot in the corner of the den and laid down to sleep.

Cain walked over to the back of the den and laid down to sleep. He kept glancing over to where Terra was sleeping to see when she was really asleep. He watched her fast breathing for what felt like forever but eventually her breathing slowed so Cain thought she was now asleep. The dark wolf took the opportunity to his advantage and scooted over next to Terra and slowly began putting his arm around her.

"Pull your arm off of me or you'll regret it." Terra said without opening her eyes.

Cain frowned. "You are so ungrateful! I save you from being stuck with an omega for the rest of your life, provide you food and shelter, and still you resist me." Terra sighed and nodded.

"No matter what you do to me, I'll never give into you." Terra replied bravely.

So, Cain just laid there and went to sleep. After all, his alphas were many, and Samuel was a weak omega. There would be no way for the omega to win if they fought, so why bother? Cain only wanted to things in his life, Terra and complete control over all that lived in his pack.

Not to far off was Rex and Samuel, who had been scouting the area. Some of the recon had paid off because they had found a gap in the guards patrols. With the right timing, Rex could lead Samuel and his family into the pack, rally the omegas and overthrow Cain once and for all. Now all that was needed was for the attack to work was King to recover from his injuries.

As Samuel and Rex made their way back to the den, the omega still wanted to know a few things. "Rex, why does Cain hate omegas?" Samuel asked his alpha companion.

The scared gray alpha looked at Samuel. "It all started when Cain was a pup," he said. "He was a friendly pup, always laughing and playing with his friends. His mother and father were both alphas and they loved each other very much, but..." Rex stopped talking and looked over at the hills to the east. "...A group of omegas came upon the pack. They were welcomed and treated like family. At first things were alright, that was until Cain's mother went and cheated on her husband with one of the omegas."

"She cheated on her husband?!" Samuel gasped at hearing the awful truth.

Rex nodded. "Cain caught her in the act. She became pregnant and gave birth to his brother Able. After that, Cain's father began to oppress the omegas, mistreated them and even made his wife watch as he murdered the one she had the affair with. Over time, Cain followed his father's teachings and swore he would make the omegas his slaves, but Able had always found ways to keep him from getting complete control over them."

Samuel looked away sadly. "And now that he is dead, Cain can have full control over the pack."

"Yes, and he will then go on to capture other packs to expand his reign over the land." Rex stated, but then boldly said, "But he'll have to kill me first."

"Over my dead body," came the voice of King as he walked toward them. Anna walked beside him, ready to help her grandfather if he needed it. "Cain will answer to me! Not you Rex and not you either Samuel." The alpha and omega looked at each other, both concerned for King's health. King may have survived the avalanche, but if he went up against Cain in his current condition, he might not make it.

But King had made up his mind. In the morning before the sun would rise, Rex and them would sneak back in, gather the omegas and rescue Terra.

* * *

**_Looks like a civil war is about to take place. Rex and his freedom fighting team better be ready for one heck of a fight. Also, looks like King is ready to take the dark wolf on himself._**


	8. The night before the attack

**HEY EVERYONE, UNCLE SAM AGAIN! bringing you the next chapter ****_The Dark Wolf!_**** Just so you know, this chapter will be a little lighthearted, but that is only meant to help set up the climax of the story. So, with that in mind, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

The night was quiet, save for the chirping of some crickets and the hoot of a lone owl. Even though some would find the atmosphere rather disconcerting, it was a perfect opportunity for Terra to sneak out of Cain's den, the latter of which was sleeping soundly. Terra desperately needed to get away from the demented wolf, especially after what had happened a few hours ago. She still could not believe that she nearly submitted to that flee-bitten waste of fur. Her heart even felt like it broke a little when she realized that she nearly betrayed Samuel, the wolf she pledged to be mated to for the rest of her life. And Anna, what would her daughter think of her if she knew what she had almost done. Such thoughts plagued her mind, bringing tears to her eyes. However, she was soon pulled from her self-loathing by a groan coming from a nearby den.

Following the sound, Terra came upon a den that was guarded by the same two Alphas that had escorted Daniel to Cain's residence. Cautiously steeping forward, Terra let out a sigh of relief at the fact that the two sentries had dozed off on the job, miraculously remaining in an upright position as they slept through the night. Crouching down low to the ground, Terra, thanks to her lithe Alpha body and exceptional skills, managed to snake her between the two Alphas as she entered the den. Unfortunately, upon entering the den, Terra, with eyes wide, choked back a sob as she was met with a very unpleasant sight.

"Oh, Daniel, no," she whimpered, fresh tears falling from her eyes as she beheld the grizzly sight before her. Daniel, surrounded by the other Omega's of the pack, his young body laden with not only the bite wound on his neck, but fresh claw wounds along his back, limps and face, groaned as he turned his head to the voice that had just said his name. Upon seeing the young Omega's face more clearly, Terra held back another sob as she saw that his right eye was severely swollen, along with three fresh claw marks over the eyelid. But, luckily, the other eye was left unharmed, as evident by it locking onto Terra's form.

"Ms. Terra?" Daniel inquired in weak whisper. Like a flash, Terra was by the stricken boy's side in an instant, stopping only slightly upon seeing the boy's tail, or at least what was left of it. True to Cain's word, Daniel's tail was indeed torn off. From what Terra could see, the spot where Daniel's proud, bushy tail had once been was now replaced with a bloody stub, which was still bleeding ever so slightly, but luckily tended to by the Omega healers.

"Shhh," Terra soothed as she lowered her head toward the young wolf's, her eyes meeting his, or rather, his only good one, "don't say anything, rest." Realizing protesting was a futile effort, Daniels stiffly nodded as he laid his head down on he ground, allowing the healers to attend to his injuries. The moment was soon interrupted by a new voice, a voice Terra had heard earlier that day.

"Ms. Terra?" It inquired. Turning quickly, Terra could make out the form a brown furred wolf, his cream underbelly a stark contrast from the rest of his body. Through the darkness, Terra could make out a pair of amber eyes staring back at her. As the figure approached the group, Terra could also make out an old scar on the left side of his face, which went from his temple down to the middle of his cheek. Letting out a sigh, Terra relaxed as she addressed the wolf before her.

"Cody, thank heavens." Nodding with a small smile, Cody's attention was soon brought to the wounded wolf in the center of the den. His smile now gone, COdy sat along side Terra as the healers continued to offer aid to Daniel. "how is he?" Cody asked one of the healers, a cream colored female with yellow eyes.

"We managed to top the bleeding," she responded is a surprising even voice, "but he has lost a lot of blood." Upon hearing this Terra whimpered before asking,

"Will he be alright?" Her heart dropped when she heard the wolf sigh.

"We've done all we can, the rest is up to him." A small whimper echoed of the cave wells. Looking to the source, Terra's heart broke as she saw little Elise snuggle into her brother's side, her eyes brimming with tears. The sadness in Terra soon turned into anger as she glared accusingly at Cody, who seemed to shrink a little under her gaze.

"Why didn't you stop them." Recovering quickly, Cody responded with an indignant expression.

"What could I have done?" he stated bluntly. "If I had intervened then I would be in the exact same position Daniel is in. Besides, this is all part of the plan to get you and the other Omegas out of here. And, Just so you know, I didn't make Daniel do this; it was of his own accord. And for that, I could not be more proud...of my son." Terra, a bit taken aback by this news, quickly recovered as she took on a steely expression, nodding firmly at Cody, a solid indication that she would not let Daniel's choice be in vain. Offering a kind smile in response, Cody turned to the others, who looked upon him and Terra with great interest. Stepping forward, Cody began to address the crowd.

"My friends," he began boldly, "the time of your salvation is at hand. Take heart in knowing that allies on the outside will soon come to set you free." A murmur went up as the Omegas began to converse with each other. After few minutes, the murmuring died down as a brown furred male spoke up.

"It's a nice notion," he began solemnly, "but at this point, there is no hope." With that said, the male, along with many of the other Omega's bowed their heads in defeat. Realizing he had just lost the crowd, Cody did the same. A long moment of silence then enveloped the den as each wolf present began to give up hope. However, the silence was soon broken as a beautiful voice began to sing in the confined space.

"Do you hear the people sing, lost in the valley of the night." One after another, each wolf raised their head to look at Terra, who at this point had frozen when all eyes were now on her. Catching on to Terra's hesitance to continue, Cody decided to giver a little push.

"It is the music of a people, who are climbing to the light." Soon the two joined together in harmony.

"For the wretched of the Earth, their is flame that never dies,

"Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise." Soon a new voice sounded in the den

"We will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord." Then another.

"We will walk behind the plow-shed, we will put away the sword." And with that the whole den erupted, as all the Omegas, including a slightly recovered Daniel sang with strength and courage.

"The chain will be broke and we all shall have our reward,

Will you join in our crusade, who will you be strong and stand with me,

somewhere beyond the rule of Cain is there a world we long to see,

Do you here the people sing, say do you here the distant drums,

it is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes."

* * *

Samuel gazed up at the night sky. It was nearly a full moon. But, that was not his most pressing concern at the moment. Right now, he was more concerned about how he was going to help his mate and all Omegas under Cain's oppression escape the deranged black furred wolf. And the more he thought about it, the more his mind went back to Daniel and Elise, and how he truly hoped that no harm would come to either of them. It was strange, but Samuel felt a rather odd connection with the young Omega. Samuel was eventually brought from his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching from inside the den that had been generously offered by his new ally, Rex, who was the source of the footsteps Samuel had heard.

"Can't sleep?" Rex inquired with a smile, which Samuel found it difficult not to return. Again, Samuel was perplexed by the mystery of Rex. He had only just met the wolf, yet there was still something familiar about him; his grey fur, his warm personality, his ice blue eyes. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Samuel responded to Rex's question.

"Kind of hard too, really," he said, looking into the den to see Anna curled up beside King, sound asleep and completely oblivious to what was about to transpire. As for King, Samuel's stare seemed to linger on him the longest, his mind going back to what his father-in-law had said earlier. With a sigh, Samuel shook his head as he turned back to Rex.

"I can't let him do it, Rex," he said, his mind clearly made up, "I can't let King kill Cain. Even though that dark menace deserves it, King already has enough blood on his paws. Besides, in his condition, King wouldn't last five minutes in a fight." looking back to the moon, Samuel face soon took a determined expression and, after walking back into the den to kiss his child for what could be the final time, he began to walk in the direction of Cain's pack. Dumbfounded, Rex placed himself in front of Samuel.

"Where do you think your going?" Stepping around Rex, Samuel continued without saying a word. Realizing what his Omega friend was doing Rex, bounded up to him, keeping pace with the cream colored wolf. After a few minutes of walking, Samuel let out a frustrated groan.

"Don't try to talk me out of it." With a shrug, Rex responded.

"I'm not. I'm coming with you." Looking to the grey furred wolf in shock, Samuel took in a friendly and encouraging smile, a smile he recognized all to well. It was at that moment it clicked. As the pair continued to walk through the night toward their destination, Samuel decided to ask a question that would undoubtedly answer any remaining questions he had about Rex.

"Rex," he began, catching the older wolf's attention, all while the two didn't break their stride, "before she died, did you and your mate have any children?" Rex's walk seemed to falter a bit as his expression changed to that of sorrowful remembrance.

"Yes," he began in a pained whisper, "one pup. A son. A son we loved so dearly that it broke our hearts when we lost him. You see, we were traveling along the mountain range in the Rockies, when a massive snowstorm hit. In the midst of it all, my mate and I were separated from our son. When the storm finally let up, we searched and searched, but couldn't find him. In the end, we just gave up hope." Upon hearing this, Samuel remembered a story he had once heard from an old friend. Stopping suddenly, He smiled as Rex skidded to a stop, Leaving behind about two feet snow tracks.

"What is it?" Samuel beamed brightly as he began asking questions of his own.

"When you were separated from your son, do you know if you were near any parks?" A bit befuddled, Rex answered.

"Y-yes, it was by Jasper Park." Pleased with the answer, Samuel continued.

"And your son, does he have ice-blue eyes like you?" Catching on to Samuel's excitement, Rex felt his own grow as he began to feel hope rise in his body.

"Yes, and well called him..." and at that moment, both wolves smiled broadly as they said the same name.

"Humphrey." With the smile still plastered on his face, Samuel added to Rex's hope.

"Your son is alive."

* * *

**WELL ISN'T THAT A TWIST! Will Rex be reunited with his son? Will he and Samuel managed to save the others from Cain and his evil Alphas? Find out next time on THE DARK WOLF! Until then then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**

**Song: ****_"Do You Hear the People Sing"_**** From Les Miserables**


	9. Cain vs King

As the sun began to rise, Samuel and Rex were already making their way into Cain's pack. It had been only a few hours ago when the scared alpha shared with Samuel his revelation about being Humphrey's father. They both had the same colored fur and same colored eyes. And it shocked the omega that he hadn't figured it out earlier.

Now as the two wolves made their way toward the pack, up in Cain's den, Terra was looking out at the den entrance, she could see that the dark night sky was beginning to turn into early morning. Terra closed her eyes and began to remember the times she sat watching the sun rise with Samuel. It was one of her most romantic memories, other then the one where she and Samuel had mated for the first time. But her moment was ruined when Cain entered the den with a dark smile on his face.

"Terra, I think you know what is about to happen when the sun comes up," he said, his voice was almost sympathetic, but that was just him being evil. Terra backed up against the wall at the far end of the den, tucking her tail between her her legs.

"I will die before you can have your sick fun with me!" she firmly stated, but Cain was not paying attention to her words, he was fantasizing about fucking her in front of all his omegas. Then they would see that he was in charge of everything.

"I think you should get some rest before the sun hits the den, Terra, because..." he sighed lustfully. "...That is when you will be taken to the omega dens, there we will mate and I will not be gentle if you try and resist me."

With his warning made clear, Cain left her alone. Outside he turned to Cody and another alpha named Killer who where busy watching a female paw herself. "Attention you two," he barked, causing them to jump. "I want you two keep an eye on Terra. Make sure she doesn't leave. I have a feeling that her mate, Samuel will be back." Cain turned and began to walk away, but stopped and glanced back at Killer and Cody. "Is that understood?" he asked, growling at them.

Killer and Cody nodded. "Yes, sir!" they shouted in unison.

"Good, I'll be back when the sun hits the den."

Up on the hill that over looked Cain's pack, one of his many guards was minding his business when all of a sudden, someone grabbed him from behind and sank his teeth into his neck. With one good twist of the attackers teeth, the lone guard's neck was snapped and his life ended.

"Clean kill, Rex," Samuel nodded, clearly impressed with the Alpha's stealth kill.

Rex nodded, then rushed forward with his omega friend. As the two of them made their way deeper into enemy territory, Rex suddenly came to a complete stop. His ears perked up as he watched the thick brush for movement. Had he seen something? Samuel began to scan the area, then, they heard it. Something was moving in the brush.

Samuel began to creep toward the brush, got ready to pounce, but then a little raccoon came walking out and up to the omega. It looked at him and smiled, then went on its way. Rex and Samuel breathed a sigh of relief. It was nothing but a raccoon.

Back in Cain's den, Terra watched as the sun was almost up. Her time was running out, Cody had to act fast if she was to escape with the omegas. Terra wanted to be back with Samuel, to hug him, to kiss him, hell, she would settle to have him breed her.

All worries came crashing down on her when one of Cain's loyal alphas walked into the den. "It's time!" he growled. Terra began to cry again as she walked past him and out into the open. The sun warmed her body which felt cold now. If Cain had his way with her, then she might as well throw herself off the top of the tallest mountain and end it all.

"Hey! Who the he-" the alpha shouted, but was quickly killed by Rex. Terra turned and was shocked to see Rex drop the dead alpha, but she was overjoyed when Samuel walked up to her.

"Terra, thank God you are safe!" he said, embracing his wife. Terra and Samuel shared a quick kiss before heading off to the where the omegas were hiding.

But when they reached the hiding spot, Terra saw the omegas trying to hold back tears. She already knew what had happened while she had been away. "Is Daniel…?" she began, but Elise ran up to her and began sobbing into her chest.

"He passed away last night, just after you left," Cody sadly stated looking at his son's lifeless body. "But we can't stay any longer, we must move." He said forcing himself to be brave for his son.

Terra nodded and handed Elise off to her father. Cody looked at his daughter and whispered something in her ear. What ever he said, had lifted the spirit of his broken daughter. Elise wiped the tears from her eyes and followed the omegas to safety.

But…

The evil dark wolf sat atop the tallest hill, which gave him a good vantage point to see what Rex and the others were doing. "So, they think they can just walk out of this pack, do they?" Cain asked himself aloud. His alpha gathered around him. Turing to Killer, he gave the order. "Attack! Take them them all and bring me Terra!"

"It will be done," Killer replied. He took in a deep breath and howled. Then all of the alphas began to rush upon the fleeing omegas.

Samuel had heard the howl before he could see the advancing alphas. It sounded close. One word came to his mind. "RUN!" he shouted. The omegas, Rex and Terra began sprinting toward the hills. They must have figured that they could out run Cain and his alpha once out it the open, but it was a long shot.

Meanwhile, King paced back and forth in Rex's den. Anna sat with her tail tucked between her legs. Neither knew what was taking Rex and the others so long, but their answer came quicker then they could have asked for.

Little Elise came running into the den, panting hard from running so much. "Cain has them!" she cried, then passed out. King knew he was now the only one who could save everyone from the dark wolf. Looking at Anna, he gave her the "Stay here" look.

"I love you," Anna said to King as he left her with Elise.

Then...He was gone.

Cain sat on a rock and smiled at his easy victory. His alphas had successfully captured all of the omegas, except for one little pup. It didn't matter. Here he was, standing on the brink of taking everything from Samuel. Turning to Killer and another alpha, Cain gave them the signal. A minute later, Samuel was thrown out into the open and pinned to the ground by Killer.

Cain spoke loud, as to strike fear into all who heard him. "Samuel, I offered you a chance to save your life, but fucked that one up." he said and looked over at Rex and Cody. "You two have been a thorn in my side for far too long. You have only yourselves to blame for Daniel's death." Then, Cain turned his attention to Terra. "You can save them all," he said.

Terra looked up at the dark wolf, knowing full well what the price to pay was—her body. She looked at her mate, who could only imagine what Cain was planing to do to her. Samuel began to struggle against Killer, but the gave him a warning by growling. So he stopped fighting. Terra sadly knew that time for resisting Cain was over, so, the beautiful alpha turned and lifted her tail for everyone to see.

"Are you going to obey me, Terra?" Cain asked as he quickly mounted Terra.

"Yes! I submit to you Cain!" she screamed. "Now just take me and let them all go!"

But Cain shook his head. "I lied," he whispered in her ear, then looked at Killer. "Kill him!" he ordered as omega gasped and the alphas cheered.

"No! I am submitting to you! Spare Samuel, please!" Terra begged as Cain began to force himself inside of her.

Killer began clawing Samuel, but before he could deal serious damage, King came sprinting to the rescue of his son-in-law and knocked Killer off of him.

Cain was shocked beyond words. King had survived the avalanche. He quickly dismounted from Terra and took a step forward to get a better look. It was indeed King.

"Murderer!" King growled as he walked toward the dark wolf.

"Murderer? I'm shocked that you would say that about me," Cain said acting like his feeling had been hurt. "How much blood do you have on your paws King?" he asked, his words were as sharp as a two edged sword.

"A lot, Cain," King replied. "But unlike you, I wanted to change for the better. I did it for my family and for myself."

"You are weak," Cain said, then boasted "And I am strong!"

In the corner of King's eye he saw some the alpha who were loyal to Rex start moving into attack position, and when they were in their spots, King shouted…"Fight for _**your**_ freedom!"

Cain spun around as his alphas were attack on their flanks, he didn't understand this. Why was this happening?

As Killer bit down on Samuel's front left leg, Cody came up behind him. Before he could attack Killer, Cain jumped on his back and began biting and clawing at his neck.

Cody fought back with all his strength, but the dark wolf was way to strong. "Death to all who betray me!" Cain shouted, biting down on Cody's neck, this time taring a good bit of flesh off. Within minutes, the younger brother fell backwards, gagging and coughing up blood! He wasn't going to make it.

As Terra fought against another alpha, she was knocked over by a powerful front tackle by Cain. She looked up to see Cain standing over her, his teeth ready to sink into her, but just he was about to strike, someone knocked him off of her. Terra smiled to see that it was her father who saved her.

Cain quickly rolled back onto his feet and ran off up the side hill. King never let him out of his sight, he kept on running after him until they both were at the top of the tallest hill. It was time to settle the score once and for all.

"Remember what you said to me?" King shouted to a now trapped Cain. "When the time is right we will fight!" he began to advance toward the dark wolf.

"Wait!" he begged, when King got ready to pounce. "I will do anything, just let me go!"

King didn't believe him. "You don't deserve to live, Cain for what you did," he snarled, but he felt someone place a soft paw on his shoulder. Standing beside him was the spirit of Able.

Cain's jaw dropped. "I killed you," he gasped, his voice almost completely mute.

"Let him go," Able calmly told King, but with an angry frown on his face. "He has been beaten, there is nothing more he can do."

"Yes, listen to him," Cain said taking his brother' side.

But King wanted nothing more then to see Cain die. "He tried to force Terra to be his mate, tried to kill me, he killed you, oppressed the omegas and was going to lead his army to concur the known territories," he said, trying to justify his reason to kill Cain.

But what Able said next helped King see the light. "You said you change for the better, now show me that you have changed."

King looked down for a minute. Able was right, so he slowly walked over to Cain who was laying down in fear. "Cain, I'm going to let you live," he said, getting the evil alpha's attention. A warm sour wind began to blow in from the south as both alphas kept eye contact. King looked deeper into Cain's eyes to see if he was really afraid. He was.

"I want you to know how grateful I am to hear that," Cain said, "I will do what you tell me. Name it, anything and it will be done."

King smiled, but smiled darkly, giving Cain a good look at his teeth. "Run," was all he said. Cain cocked his head at what he heard, so King made it very clear this time. "Run away and never return."

Cain's fear then turned into anger, and it was very clear to King that he was not going to listen. "Damn you to hell!" he shouted. In an instant King felt Thatch's claws make contact with his left cheek. King stumbled backwards in pain, as the dark wolf tried to sink his teeth into his throat. But King quickly moved back, avoiding Cain's attack.

"You can't win, Cain!" King shouted, his chest heaving.

"This is _**my **_pack," Cain growled, his own breath heavy. "_**My**_ destiny!" Letting out a fierce snarl, he charged at King. But the good alpha jumped over him, and the two began to circle around one another, each trying to find an opening.

They charged into each other.

King and Cain fought like demons. Biting and clawing! It was no longer a fight, but a full out brawl. Each wolf had his own reason for this fight. King fought for his family and redemption. Cain on the other hand fought only for himself.

Finally, Cain pinned King down, his claws pressing into the side of his neck. "Any last words?" Cain asked. King smiled.

"You have a train to catch," he replied. Cain didn't know he meant until King used all his strength to kick him off the edge of the hill. Cain tumbled all the way down until he landed on the train tracks. The evil alpha looked up to see the train coming at full speed.

"Oh, fuck me," Cain groaned as he now knew what Cain meant by catch a train.

Then… Cain was gone. Nothing was left of him but a body mangled beyond identification.

King turned and made his way back the way he came. Thunder began to rumble in the sky and dark rain clouds formed in the sky. In his heart he was glad he had given Cain a chance to live, but the dark wolf had chosen to gamble with his life. He lost. King had won. Now all he had to do was help the pack find a new leader, after he dealt with the alphas who were still loyal to Cain.

* * *

_**King has won the fight. Now his second test of redemption is coming up. Will he kill or spare the other alphas? Find out in the next chapter of The Dark Wolf. **_

* * *

**Only three chapters left after this. Leave a review and happy reading.**


	10. The aftermath of battle

**HEY EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM AGAIN! Bringing you the next chapter of ****_The Dark Wolf!_** **So without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The walk back to the others was a quiet one, save for the occasional rumble of thunder. Before long, King could feel the cool droplets of rain falling on his body. After a few minutes, it was raining hard as streaks of lightning burst across the sky, followed by a loud booms of thunder. In that time, King, his fur now soaked by the downpour, reflected on what had just transpired. And with that, there was something Cain had asked him prior to death;

"How much blood do you have on your paws?" Upon reiterating that question in his mind, King froze, his mind instantly going back to one of his most vile deeds; Caribou Mountain. It was then that the full extent of his past actions came back to him full force. Upon remembering the countless wolves that were killed under his orders, King broke down in tears, realizing how similar he and Cain were. After a moment, King began to sing to himself as the rain poured down on him.

"What have I done?, Sweet Jesus, what have I done?" he began in hushed tone, "Craving blood from the fight, For each battle I won." Soon, King began to walk as he continued to have his epiphany."

"Have I fallen so far, And is the hour so late, That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,  
The cries in the dark that nobody hears, here where I stand at the turning of the years?" Once again, the tears came.

"If there's another way to go, I missed it many long years ago,

"My life became a war that could never be won, When I gave the order to murder them all  
When I mauled them and left them for dead, because of the darkness in my head" But then King's face relaxed as he remembered a very specific wolf, a wolf that helped lead him down a brighter path, causing King to smile.

"But I allowed that wolf, to touch my soul and teach me love?  
He treated me like any other, he gave me his trust, just like a brother  
He saved soul upon that day, Can such things be?  
For I had come to hate the world, this world that always hated me." And there was that word again; Hate. Every time King thought of it, he felt a twinge of pain, a pain that caused him to recoil and bring more tears to his eyes. With that, King sang in agony as he tried to hold back his sobs,

"I am reaching, but I fall, and the night is closing in  
And I stare into the void, to the whirlpool of my sin." Soon, another look of realization spread on King's face, followed closely by a smile as King made the biggest decision of his life.

"I'll escape now from the world, from the hate found deep within!  
Such things are nothing to me now, for another story must begin!" And for the first time in years, King felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders as all the hate he held within him drained flowed away with the rain. After a few more minutes of relishing this new feeling, King continued down the hillside. But, upon reaching the bottom, he was met with a somber sight. There, surrounded by the Omegas of Cain's pack, as well as his family, was Cody, bleeding profusely from the neck by the bite mark given by Cain. Slowly approaching his family, whose backs were turned to him, King tentatively called to his son-in-law.

"Sam." Turning to meet the concerned gaze of his father-in-law, Samuel sighed in relief, a smile on his face at the knowledge that King was alright. Walking toward the older wolf, Samuel pulled him into a tight hug, which was happily returned. Pulling away from King, Samuel's expression son turned solemn.

"You killed Cain, didn't you?" King, after taking a moment to think over his answer, responded.

"I gave him a chance to flee. He refused and attacked me. I gave him a push, and in the end, the train killed him." Samuel smiled at this, glad that Cain's reign was finally over. But, there were still his followers to deal with, those of which were currently detained by the Alpha's that turned against Cain. As it turns out, a majority of the Alphas present had been conspiring for the longest time to overthrow Cain, but never acted on it as they didn't know who they could trust. But with recent events, it was finally revealed that the Anti-Cain Alphas outnumbered the loyalists four-to-one. The difference between friend and foe was now apparent. However, King's attention soon turned back tot eh group around Cody, now noticing Rex sitting by his brother's side.

"How is he?" King asked sadly, his heart growing heavy at the sad look on Samuel's face.

"Not good," the cream furred wolf choked out, trying hard to keep his composure as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, "not good at all. I have just spoken with one of the healers; he's not going to make it." King's face twisted in shock and despair. After taking a moment to process the news, King walked with Samuel as they rejoined the others. Although very weak, Cody looked toward King as he approached him. Mustering all the strength he had left, Cody asked King,

"Cain?" With a sad smile King responded as every wolf present, particularly his daughter, leaned in to hear the news.

"Dead." Even though it was said with a very passive tone, the weight of the word was too much for the emotionally fragile Terra to bare. With a loud sob, she buried her face in her mate's chest, tears of joy streaming down her face as her mate comforted her, a smile on his face as well. Even Cody weakly smiled at the news.

"Thank you, King" he rasped out, a tear trickling down the side of his muzzle, although very hard to tell due to the rain. However, even though the news was most welcome, Rex couldn't bring himself to be happy as he watched his brother die in front of him.

"Please don't leave me, little brother," he begged through his tears, bringing his head down to rest against Cody's. With a side smile, Cody responded.

"There is nowhere you will go that i am not with you, Rex," he wheezed, finding it harder to catch his breath, "just promise me that you will look after Elise when I am gone." Pulling away from his brother, Rex, with a steadfast expression, nodded.

"I promise, Cody, I really do," he said with utmost seriousness before a thought came to his head. "And, before you go, I have more good news; my son is alive" Even though he was very weak, Cody was able to raise his head, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Humphrey," he inquired, a little more strength to his voice, "Little Humph is still alive." Rex, along with Samuel, smiled at Cody's reaction.

"Yes," Rex responded, "Samuel says he's been in Jasper all this time." Cody relaxed again as he heard this. With a small sigh and smile, he spoke again.

"Oh, Rex," he began with a laugh. But soon, his eyes began to fall close as he continued to speak. "Now I wish I could stay, there is so much I want to Humphrey..." As Cody spoke, his voice trailed off as his eyes closed. And as he said Humphrey's name, Cody succumbed to his wounds. Rex, upon realizing his brother was gone, clenched his eyes shut as tears fell from them, his breath shaken by this tragic loss. After a few moments of silence, Rex suddenly lifted his head to sky as he let out a howl filled with all the pain he was experiencing. He was soon joined by Samuel, then Terra. Before long, the entire pack, save for Cain's Loyalists, were howling with Rex. As the howling continued, King continued to look at Cody's lifeless body. It was at that moment he knew he was nothing like Cain. Lifting his head high, King, with great strength, completed the chorus of howls. The period of mourning continued as the rain fell.

* * *

Anna was pacing the den as Elsie sat near the back, whimpering softly as the worry for the others grew. But luckily, the worry quickly vanished as Samuel, Terra, Rex, and King entered the den. Stopping her tracks, Anna's face immediately lit up upon seeing her parents, especially her mother, who ran to meet her daughter halfway as the former bolted toward the group.

"MOMMY!" Anna squealed, tears of joy streaming down her face. She was quickly pulled into a tight embrace.

"ANNA, MY BABY GIRL!" Terra cried out, overjoyed that she was once again with her daughter, who, after seeing her father walk up to them with a limp, gasped at the bite wound on his leg.

"Are you OK, daddy?" she inquired worriedly. Samuel, smiling lovingly at his daughter, placed a tender lick on her forehead, earning a giggle from the pup in response.

"I'll be fine Anna," he said softly, before being joined by King, who was promptly tackled to ground by his overly excited granddaughter.

"Well, I missed you too," King laughed as Anna nuzzled herself into his chest. The mood soon turned solemn, however, as Rex walked towards Elise, her expression filled with worry as to why her father was not with them.

"Is that mean wolf Cain gone?" the small pup whimpered. Rex, with a smile, nuzzled his niece lovingly.

"Yes, sweetheart," he responded. Her spirits slightly lifted, Anna decided to inquire about Cody.

"Then where is my daddy?" Looking to her parents and her grandfather, Anna's ears lowered at the solemn expressions they held, silently confirming her suspicious of the answer to Elise's question. With a sad sigh, Rex pulled Elise close as he responded.

"He can't be with you anymore, Elise," he said sadly, his voice cracking from the emotional stress he was under. Caching on to what Rex meant, Elsie buried her face into chest, her sobs echoing around the den. "Listen, Elsie," Rex continued, succeeding in getting the pups attention on him, her cheeks wet from her tears, "I know I can never replace your father, but I want you to know that I will be hear for you." After a moment of thinking it over, Elsie nodded as she continued to cry, resuming her position of crying into her uncle's chest. After witnessing this, Samuel, with a sad smile, spoke.

"Why don't we all get some rest," he suggested, "it has been a long and trying day." The suggestion was well received, and before long, the group of wolves had fallen asleep, the days events a distant memory.

* * *

As the sun began to rise the next morning, the small group of wolves, secluded in Rex's den, were awoken by a new presence. A messenger from the the late Cain's pack had arrived with troubling news; Cain's loyalist's had died.

"How did this happen?" Samuel inquired, deeply disturbed by this sudden turn of events.

"It was shortly after you left," the messenger, a brown furred wolf with green eyes, "that the wolves, quite surprisingly,killed themselves by slitting their own throats." The group was quite disturbed to hear this.

"Did any of them say anything before they died?" Rex inquired. Taking on a contemplative look, the messenger's face suddenly took an expression of recollection.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he answered, "before he died, Killer said 'Long Live Cain.'" Upon hearing this, Samuel sadly shook his head as he realized what had happened.

"They revered him so much that they were willing to follow him even in death." Looking to the messenger, Terra asked, "what becomes of the pack now?" With a sad expression, the messenger responded.

"We will need a new leader," he said, "which is also part of the reason I came here." Looking to King, the brown furred wolf stood at attention. "King," he began, "since you are the one who bested Cain, by the traditions of our pack, you are now our leader." Save for the messenger, every wolf in the den was speechless, especially King, who looked outright horrified at the idea of leading another pack.

"T-that is quite generous of you," King stammered, "but I think I'm going to have to pass you up on your offer. My family comes first." A bit taken aback by King's refusal, the messenger appeared quite confused.

"But, sir," he pleaded, "who will lead the pack. Surely you can't be suggesting we lead ourselves!" King, after taking a moment to think over what the wolf just asked, was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Rex," he said, turn to said wolf, "you could do it." And just like King, Rex was dumbfounded.

"But, King," he began, "I don't know the first thing about running a pack!" Upon hearing this, King smiled at his friend, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend," King said reassuringly, "I will be more than happy to help you learn how to be a proper pack leader." Looking tot he other two adults in the den, Rex relaxed as Samuel and Terra gave him reassuring smiles of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, Rex turned nodded firmly, conveying to the others that he was prepared to take on this huge responsibility. The messenger smiled as Rex turned his attention to him.

"This way, SIR," he said, adding extra emphasis to "sir" as he did so, turning promptly on his heals to escort Rex and Cain to the pack. But, before elaving, Rex quickly turned to Samuel and Terra.

"OH! Could you two watch Elise for me?" he inquired as he looked toward the still sleeping pups in the back of the den.

"Of course," Samuel replied with a smile, one that was shared by Terra who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Rex said as he rejoined King and brown furred messenger.

* * *

That evening, King and Rex returned to the den, each sporting broad smiles as they were greeted by the two other adults and two pups.

"Well?" Samuel inquired eagerly. With his smile never wavering, Rex responded.

"You are looking at the new leader of the Tranquility pack," he said proudly. Samuel and Terra, along with Anna and Elise, beamed brightly at the news. Looking to his niece, Rex addressed her. "Come on Elise, it's time to go home." Said pup bounded happily to her uncle, nuzzling him fondly with the gesture being happily returned. Looking to his new friends, Rex smiled warmly at them before saying, "you are welcome to stay, my friends." Although Samuel was greatly appreciative of Rex's help, he knew that their home was yet to be found.

"This is your home Rex," he gently said, "ours is elsewhere." Although Rex was a little upset to hear this, he knew better than to argue. But, just as he was about to leave the den, he turned to King.

"Oh, King," he called, catching said wolf's attention, "I forgot to tell you that there is one last thing that we need to do before you leave." Before King could inquire what it was, Rex and already walked out the den with Elise in tow. Looking back to his daughter and her family, King was met with equally confused looks and shrugs before shrugging himself as he followed Rex.

"I'll be back," he called before he was out of earshot. Upon arriving at the new pack, King could see that already it was a better place, Alphas and Omegas living in harmony. As King walked alongside Rex, who at this point sent Elsie off to play with her friends, he was a bit confused as his friend lead him to rather secluded part of the territory. The confusion only grew as they arrived a mouth of den hidden behind some dense foliage. Looking to Rex, King was met with an encouraging nod. Stepping tentatively into he den, King was left breathless by what he saw; four stunning female wolves, two Alphas and two Omegas, each laying seductively on the ground as they cats their respective gazes on King, batting their eyelashes at him, enticing him to join him. King finally came back to reality when Rex stood alongside him, a sly smile on his muzzle.

"Just a little thank you for all you have done," he said teasingly. King after looking in surprise at Rex, returned his attention to the four beautiful females, each maintaining their lust filled gazes, a sly smile slowly forming on his muzzle as well as he said,

"Alight then, who's first?"

* * *

**WELL, looks like King is going to be getting a heck of a reward, the details of which will be brought to you by Dax in the next chapter! And Just so you guys know, there are two chapters left on this story. After that, Dax and I will be going our separate ways for a while in order to work on or finish other projects. **

**But, in the future, be on the lookout for a new collaborative story from the both of us on my profile. The story takes place prior to the epilogue of my other story Home, where Samuel reunites Humphrey with his father! **

**So, with that in mind, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Song: Valjean's Soliloquy from ****_Les Miserables_**


	11. King's reward

_**Warning: Strong lemon scene.**_

_**If you are not wanting to read this, go find something else to read.**_

* * *

King turned and looked at Rex, smiling at the thought of being laid after all this time. The alpha leader smiled at King, then turned to the four females. "Are you ladies ready to give King his reward? He asked them. The four females giggled and began to decide who would be first to reward their champion who bested Cain.

King then helped the females out by choosing for them. Being a gentleman, King went over to one of the omegas, who had a beautiful peach color fur. No words were said as King pulled the female into a deep passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, he looked deep into her eyes. "What's your name?" he asked with a gentle whisper.

"Mandy," the omega replied, then lower her head and gave his sheath a lick.

"A little eager to begin aren't we?" he teased. Mandy responded by being a little more aggressive with her licks to his sheath.

Feeling left out, the other three females knew there was still one other male in the den. Rex sat watching King get blown by Mandy that he was unaware that he was about to be tackled by one of the alpha females. As Mandy worked her magic on King, Rachel, an amber furred alpha walked up to King. He looked into her jade green eyes.

He gave her the "wait your turn" look and Rachel nodded. Mandy smiled, glad that King didn't want to overdo it. That was when they heard a loud loan coming from Rex. King, Mandy, and Rachel looked over to see the pack leader getting his dick licked by the two females. It was a huge turn on for King, he growled happily as Rachel joined her tongue with Mandy's.

Mandy and Rachel's lips met and the two giggled. A brief exchange of whispers between the two females made King gulp. Mandy smiled deviously at her lover. In an instant, she took King's huge dick into her mouth.

"Oh Mandy, Yes!" King couldn't help but yell. Mandy swirled her tongue around his shaft, tugging and nipping at the piece of red hot meat. Feeling naughty, Rachel giggled and walked to King's face, giving him a kiss before lifting her tail and presenting herself. Her large and bouncy ass swished in his face and her puffy pink lips grew wet with lubricant.

"King, do I have to beg?" She raised her butt and pushed it towards the older alpha's face.

"I, uhhh! Rachel, I never eaten an ass that looked as good as yours." King smiled as Mandy's sucking grew quicker and rougher.

"First time for everything!" Rachel said, as the scent of her vagina and ass washed over King. "Feast on me!"

King's brain clicked. He slid his tongue down her tail, swirling it over her puckered asshole. Rachel's soft moaning was soothing to his ears. The taste. The smell. The sound. He liked everything about this moment. And he was only licking the outside of her juicy ass. King slowly poked the tip of his tongue inside her, making Rachel's legs involuntarily spread even more and make her moaning a bit louder. He slowly slid in the rest of his tongue until his nose was pressed against the underside of her bushy tail. He could taste her, and it was no surprise that it tasted great. He moved his tongue around, exploring her ass. Caressing the walls inside. Rachel's hips bucked at the pleasure shooting through her.

Now as Rachel and Mandy pleasured King, Rex was already to fuck his two females.

June, the omega who had silver fur turned around for Rex, bent forward and lifted her tail for Rex to see her now wet lips. Smiling, June looked back at him over her shoulder. "Fuck me!" she begged.

Rex then mounted her. June let out a gasp as he kissed down her neck, paws stroking her sides. "Make yourself my bitch." he whispered sensuously in her ear.

June shivered at the whisper, and Rex knew exactly how much he was feeding her fantasies when he did something like this. "O-Oooh, yesss Rex." She raised her rump up, pushing it against his groin and her tail moved to the side, letting him slip into her.

Rex growled and began pressing forward. "That's my naughty omega... open wide." He clearly did not mean her mouth. Rex barely hesitated, pressing forward hard and firm, spearing June's pussy in the first push. He went in slow, savoring the dominance he demanded. He held her down with his weight, barely allowing her to move as he claimed her. The whole time he could not resist whispering more in her ear, "You feel so good back there... tight like my wife."

June bit her lips to hold back a groan when he started to press himself inside, trying her best to relax her rear, which she managed for a surprisingly long time, but when he started whispering in her ear, she whimpered and clenched hard, letting out a squeal as her firm contraction made her feel the full power of the pack leader's big dick in her.

King was panting hard as he reached his first climax, shooting his cum all over Mandy's face. Rachel walked over to her friend and began licking up the mess King made on Mandy. The two females then locked lips, kissing each other to give their champion a good show.

Rachel then started rubbing Mandy's back and began to suck on her neck. Mandy moaned from the pleasure and Rachel began to rub her clit against her's. Mandy smiled as the kiss ended, then pushed her friend on her back and sat on top of her. Rachel looked up at her beautiful and sexy alpha she was friends. "Baby you are so sexy" Rachel said sexually to Mandy. Mandy smiled back and kissed her friend on the lips and pushed her tongue into her mouth. They both released moans of pleasure as they kissed each other deeply.

King smiled as Mandy and Rachel made out. Then, Mandy stopped and turned and lifted her tail for King. The sight before him was breathtaking, King had never fucked an omega in his life, but now here he was and he was going to enjoy it. Being careful not to hurt Mandy, King mounted her and began to place kissed on the back of her neck. Soon, Mandy was moaning.

"Oh, King, put it in me!" Mandy begged with a lustful smile.

"Very well, Mandy, but just asking…Are you a virgin?" he asked his omega lover. She nodded and blush deeply. _Wow, I'm going to be her first!_ King though to himself, his smile only getting bigger. So, being careful with Mandy, King lined himself up with her pussy, then slowly pushed his iron rod into her.

King smiled, wiggling his tip through her hot lips. Having a clear way through, he slowly but non-hesitantly penetrated her. Mandy cried out in pain as he broke through her, stretching her insides open. The feeling of having something like this inside her was indescribable, but it was a bit painful. Mandy clenched her eyes and teeth to take the pain, which quickly began to diminish. "K-King…ah, I…I-I'm yours…"

King, panting from the heat of her body, took it slowly at first. He hung his head slightly and pushed deeper in her. __I actually did it: I took ____Mandy____'s virginity…I can…only hope things…__He found his thoughts trailing off into oblivion, taken away by the pleasure that he felt. He had not felt like this in years, since he and his wife were young. Was it Mandy's youth, the pleasure only a young one could produce, that made him feel this way?

Rachel watched with wide eyes. Never in her life did she imagine her BFF and King in that position, making those movements. Watching it however made her simply feel left out. She went to side and brushed against him.

"How is it King?" she asked nuzzling him softly. King's only response was a soft grunt, which Rachel took as a good thing.

Mandy loosened her clenched eyes, moaning softly as the pain went away and made room for the pleasure she was meant to feel. She looked back and smiled when she saw Rachel. "I-It's good Rachel…oh…f-fuck...this feels so good…"

Now as King mated with Mandy, Rex was nearing his climax with June, who like him wasn't going to last much longer. "Please, Rex... H-harder... G-go harder…" June begged, her words almost silenced by the moaning of the other mating couple.

Rex didn't mind fulfilling June's request. In fact, he was actually willing to do it. Rex thrust in harder, making the omega under him to gasp at the feelings she was experiencing for the first time. She felt her leader's knot slap against her folds each time he thrust back in. Rex hadn't noticed at first, but he did now. With each thrust, it was pushing June forward from the impact. He felt her pushing back against him as he pushed in. June was in pure bliss, the pleasures of mating with an alpha were beyond her imagination. Her chest rested on the ground. She spread her legs to give Rex better access as she closed her eyes to enjoy the amazing feelings coursing through her young body.

Rex's panting was getting louder. June's moans drowning out her own panting. Each thrust he gave her added to the building of their climaxes. _This is amazing..._ They both thought.

Rex then went full speed ahead with his thrusts, pulling June's small body toward him as he thrust in fast and hard. June was able to get back up to her paws. She used those paws to push herself back against her leader's knot as they both panted and moaned with pleasure. With one last, hard, thrust, Rex's knot entered the young omega's body. That last thrust was all it took to send her over the edge as well. Her fluids barely managed to slide out of the opening, blocked off by the knot, and slide down her legs, as some of it squirted onto her Rex's stomach.

Rex enjoyed the feel of his seed leaving him, going inside his beautiful, young, omega. It felt good to relieve some of this tension that had been built up inside him for so long.

June's chest fell back down to the ground out of exhaustion. But she could still feel Rex's warm seed inside her. Filling her womb. Rex climbed off of June's back and turned around, bringing them in the tying position. He and June were panting heavily. She was satisfied. Rex turned back to look at her. June looked back at him, smiling. "That was amazing…"

Rex smiled. "Glad you liked it." then looked to her alpha sister, Jenna who had been pawing off the whole time. "Your next." Rex sighed, as he waited for his knot to shrink.

King was now thrusting at a steady pace as Mandy began to push back against her handsome alpha champion. Mandy moaned and rocked her body back and forth with the rhythm of King's thrusting, resulting in a series of loud smacks as their hips slapped together.

"Go deeper!" Mandy screamed out to him, "Give it to me good King!"!"

King was more than happy to oblige and he put more into the end of his thrusts, ramming them forward and shoving his cock deeper inside her. The pleasure the female omega felt was driving her over the edge. At this rate, she would not last much long, and neither would King. Being an alpha meant that he could last longer...if he wanted to that is.

"Take me King!" she screamed out. "Treat me like you did the alpha females in your old pack."

King nodded and clenched his teeth, continuing to drill away at his Mandy's pussy, but the problem arose when he felt his knot slapping against the outside of her walls. He grunted as he tried to get it inside, but no matter what, he just couldn't seem to make it fit. _Come on! Knot her already! _King though. Again and again he tried, but he failed.

"Come on King," Rachel crooned sensually. King looked at her. "I know you can do it!"

King nodded, and with a final might push, Mandy yelped in pleasure as she felt the orb enter her under the assistance of her last rock, and she turned back to him as best as she could.

"It's in," she informed excitedly, "now fuck me with all you've got!"

King turned up the speed tenfold this time and gave it to Mandy...Real good.

"OHHHHH YESSS-S-S-S!" Mandy moaned, "Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh yeah! Mmmm…"she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she felt the increase in speed from King, and she could feel herself beginning to climb up that mountain toward cloud nine. King was on the same skyward journey, approaching the point of no return rather quickly.

"Oh Mandy!" he yelled out, "I'm gonna!"

"Wait King!" Mandy screamed, "Bring that load right over here!" she shrieked, opening her mouth up expectantly.

"Why?" King asked.

Mandy smiled. "I'm not ready for pups yet."

With one powerful tug, King pulled his cock free from Mandy's pussy and he ran to her front, jumping up onto her and mounting her mouth, ramming his cock deep inside of her muzzle where he continued what work he was doing back behind. Mandy groaned in pleasure and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she allowed herself to be face fucked by her King.

"Oh Mandy...Here it comes!" King screamed out, as his load literally exploded from his cock, sending wave after overwhelming wave of cum into Mandy's mouth. She swallowed at it greedily, trying desperately to be able to suck it down as fast as he could spray it, but she simply couldn't and rejected his cock, spitting it out along with a giant gob of King's cum, sending it slashing to the ground and all over her chest and lower jaw. For a moment, King and Mandy just stood panting heavily from their ordeal, until Mandy lifted her head to him, meeting his eyes with a pleasured smile.

"Don't forget Rachel," she sighed and laid down to rest.

"I won't," King smiled and looked at Rachel with a burning lust.

Rex was lying down on his back as Jenna began kissing her way up his chest. Placing kisses on his neck, the alpha leader smiled. "Want to ride me?" he asked her. Jenna nodded and lined herself up with him. Then, she brought her hips down hard, impaling herself on his dick. Rex let out a howl of pleasure as Jenna began bouncing up and down on him.

"You are really hot," Jenna moaned.

Rex laughed. "Thank you, Jenna, but I want you to be my mate." He had just asked her to merry him!

"I would love to be your alpha queen!" Jenna screamed as her body was overcome with pleasure.

Now as Rex and Jenna made love and became mates, King looked at Rachel. The lovely alpha looked at King and was ready to be mated so much by her lover for the day, but she remembered something… She had promised another wolf that he would give her pups. Still, Rachel knew there was one hole King could fuck anytime he wanted. Her ass. Her virgin ass that was his for the taking.

With a smile, the beautiful alpha looked at King. "King, do you want me?" she asked him.

King smiled as he looked down at her. "Rachel...your so...beautiful..." He whispered. Rachel blushed as she looked up at the handsome male. "King...I really want us to mate, but I can only offer you my tail hole."

King's crotch twitched and began to get hard again as he moved behind her. "That will suite me just fine, now just relax." He whispered and then he gave her tail hole a slow long lick. It tasted alright to King, a little strange still, but he enjoyed it. Rachel moaned softly as she felt his tongue work its magic on her. She smiled and remembered how Mandy's tongue felt on her tail hole. This felt magical as she reached down and stroked her stomach.

"Oh Rachel, you taste so good..." He whispered and licked slowly again. Rachel only whimpered as a response as she felt her body heating up like a heater. King licked her some more as he began to push his tongue into her tail hole. Rachel only panted and whimpered as she tried hard to relax. Soon her pussy glistened with arousal as she began to paw herself. The pleasure was so good to her, that Rachel rolled over and ended up on her back. King slowly stood and walked above her. "Are you ready my love?" he asked as his large shaft waved over her tail hole.

Rachel nodded slowly. "yes... please do it..." She panted. She spread her legs wide as she awaited his penetration.

King slowly lowered his hips until his red tip was right against her tail hole. "Brace yourself, Rachel." He whispered before thrusting forward and spearing her on his shaft. Rachel moaned and yelped as her anal walls squeezed around the invader hugging him tight. King began slow thrust in and out of her.

"King...yes...your so big..." Rachel panted as she pushed against him. "Please King, I need this...don't hold back..." She moaned as her tail hole began to relax to the pleasure she was feeling. King nodded then slowly pulled back before slamming back into her hard his tip plowing against her cervix. Rachel moaned and held him tightly as her ass pulled at his shaft. "Oh yes...yes..." She panted.

King smiled as he began to give long fast thrusts. His large balls filled with seed smacked against her tail. He growled out softly as he mated with her. Rachel panted and held him tightly as he started kissing her again. He growled softly as he kissed her passionately. He could already feel his release coming close. He grabbed her hips and began to try and force his knot into her. Rachel moaned and tried to push her ass up against the knot to pull it in. She wanted all of him inside her before he came.

King pulled back and growled a bit. "Mmm Rachel...I'm about to knot you..." He panted as he finally forced his knot into her ass.

Rachel howled out loudly as she came quickly. "Yes! Yes I wanna be your bitch! Please King, fill my tail hole up with your cum!" She howled. King howled out as he thrusted one more time and fired his seed into her. King then gave her one more kiss as her anal walls milked him dry.

Rachel moaned and panted out as she felt his seed enter her. Already she was in the afterglow with her tongue hanging. "That felt great Rachel..." He smiled, for this was the first female he had ever had anal sex with. King also liked that she had been on her back, so that it was easier to kiss her.

"King...I love...you," Rachel smiled, she never felt as satisfied and happy as she did now. She had just mated with King and she loved every second of it. She fell deep asleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

King wasn't anymore conscious than the other wolves were. "Oh... Rachel... that was.. the best feeling... I've ever felt. So good... so much... I love you Mandy... I love you both... so much." King panted as he fell asleep on top of Rachel, as Mandy cuddled up with the two of them and was happy that they were so connected to each other. That their lust for each other was stronger than that of any two mates. The six wolves slept together through the rest of the day, but King remained connected to Rachel. He made a mental note to remember to stay for the wedding of Rex and Jenna before leaving.

The next morning, King awoke to have a quick fling with June. Then he headed back to join his family for breakfast, after he had a bath first.

* * *

_**Lemon scene over. Up next, the final chapter. Leave reviews and be sure to enjoy.**_


	12. The End?

**HEY EVERYONE, UNCLE SAM AGAIN! Bringing you the last chapter of ****_The Dark Wolf!_**** Just so you know, this chapter immediately sets up my other story, ****_Home_****, so feel free to head on over to my account and give it a read if you haven't already! Anyway, enough of my driveling! Please enjoy the final chapter of ****_The Dark Wolf!_**

* * *

It was near midday when Samuel and his family said their final goodbyes to Rex and the others. A fresh blanket of snow lay on the ground as the mixed family bid farewell tot heir new friends. But, during that time, Samuel was confused when he saw two females, an Alpha and Omega, wink at King while smiling seductively at him. However, that confusion soon disappeared when he saw King return the gesture, although it went unnoticed by Terra and Anna, who were speaking to an Omega wolf named Jenna, who Samuel and the others had learned from King would be Rex's new mate.

Upon realizing that Samuel was grinning slyly at him, King blushed deeply at the realization that he had been caught. This earned a soft chuckle from Rex and Samuel, the latter of the two nudging King in the side, silently conveying that he was only teasing, earning a shy smile from King in return, who glanced toward Terra and Anna to make sure they hadn't seen. Luckily, they were still talking to Jenna, who was now joined by Elise who wanted to say goodbye to Anna. Following King's gaze, Samuel smiled warmly as he once again nudged King's side, this time offering a warm, understanding smile, which was gladly returned by King. Turning back to Rex, Samuel was once again met with pleading eyes.

"As I've said, Samuel," he said softly, "you're more than welcome to stay." Stepping forward, Samuel placed a paw on Rex's shoulder as he spoke.

"I really do appreciate the offer, Rex," he said in a comforting tone, "but I think my family will want to wander for awhile." Looking down for a moment, Rex returned his gaze to Samuel, offering a sad, but understanding, smile. Soon, Rex took a look on deep contemplation. Looking back to Samuel, Rex decided to ask a very personal favor.

"If during that time," he began hesitantly, "you should come across my son, will you..." Samuel interrupted with a smile.

"I will bring him to you," he said in a warm and friendly voice, "I promise you, you will see him again." Before Samuel knew it, he was enveloped in a tight hug, which he happily returned. Upon hearing footsteps approaching the group, the two separated to see Terra and Anna, accompanied by Jenna and Elise, walking towards them, each smiling brightly. Looking to her mate, Terra gave his cheek a tender lick.

"I guess it's time to go?" Samuel asked with a laugh.

"You guess correctly," Terra responded teasingly, earning a round of chuckles from the group. Looking back to Rex, who now had Jenna nuzzled into his, as well as Elise sitting at his feet, Samuel smiled warmly at the wolf who had helped him save his family, who returned the smile.

"Thank you, Rex," Samuel said sincerely.

"For everything," King added, a broad smile on his muzzle. Rex, his smile never leaving his face, shook his head as he responded.

"No, thank you my friends." With that, Samuel and his family turned to begin their long trek to who-knows-where. But, before they could get too far, they were stopped by Jenna.

"OH, YOU WILL COME BACK FOR THE WEDDING, WON'T YOU?!" She called, causing the quartet of wolves to stop and turn, each sorting large smiles as Samuel responded.

"WOULDN'T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD!" And just as the group was about to turn again, a voice, belonging to one of the females that were flirting with King, sounded from just behind Rex.

"COME BACK ANYTIME, HANDSOME!" King, in return, gave a nervous wave and chuckle and, upon turning to continue their journey, was met with the sight of Samuel who was sporting an amused smirk on his face as his daughter looked at him questioningly, all while little Anna looked on in confusion. Thinking on his feet, King quickly bolted away from the group.

"I'LL GO SCOUT AHEAD!" Samuel chuckled upon seeing King's reaction, only stopping when his mate gave him a very serious look. Looking down tot heir daughter, Terra nudged the pup forward, silently conveying her to follow her grandfather. Once, Anna was a good distance away, Terra began speaking to Samuel.

"So that business with my father and those two girls," she began, only to be cut off by her mate.

"It was Rex's way of thanking him for what he did," Samuel responded, gently nuzzling his mate, "and you have to admit, he did seem pretty happy when he come back to the den." Terra simply rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. In truth, she was glad that her father had finally found happiness, in more ways than one. But, her mates last comment caused her smile to become more devious.

"Please," she scoffed, walking ahead of her mate, "every male is happy after getting some tail. And my father is no exception" Samuel merely smiled at the comment.

"And neither am I," he responded slyly, brushing his side against hers, nibbling on her ear as they walked, which succeeded in earning a moan from his mate. but, before things could get too heated, Terra suddenly jerked her head away before looking sternly at her mate, making him freeze in his place, his eyes wide in worry.

"Know if you think you can just get me going that easily," she began angrily, causing Samuel to gulp nervously, a wary smile on his face as Terra began to back him against a tree. Upon seeing this, Terra's apparent anger quickly turned to a teasing demeanor as she shot her head forward, capturing her mate in a passionate kiss. And in just a few moments, Samuel's eyes shot wide open as he felt his mate slip her tongue into his mouth. But, just as he began to relax, Terra suddenly pulled away, a teasing smile on her lips as she finished what she had started to say.

"Then you better think again," she finished before running off to join her father and daughter. Still flabbergasted at what had just happened, Samuel's shocked expression soon melted into a devious smirk.

"You are bad girl," he muttered under his breath as he ran to catch up with rest of his family, unaware that moons done the road, they would experience the biggest adventure of their life.

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! I gotta say guys, it as been such a blast writing this story and seeing your reactions! And I just want to take this opportunity to thank my good friend Dax for helping to bring this story to life! Now, we will team up again for a sequel story that takes place durning ****_Home _****where Humphrey is reunited with Rex, But that won't be for a while as Dax and I will be for working on separate projects for awhile! But until that time comes, Take Care my Friends, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


End file.
